Higan
by Akuri-Chan
Summary: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei are assigned a new mission. The number 1 assassin in Makai has decided to tag along for personal reasons. The new mission involves joining the Ankoku Bujutsukai. Old allies, new enemies make appearances language,violence
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Episode One

Ring, Ring!

"Moshi moshi! Minamino residence!"

"Kurama? What happened to your voice?"

"Kurama? I think you have the wrong number..."

"Oops, wrong name. Uh... Oh yea, Shuichi there?"

"No, he went to a friend's house. Who are you?"

"I'm Yusuke." Pause. "You're Kurama's sister!!!"

"Who is this Kurama person?!?!?!"

"Never mind. Bye! click

Yusuke's House

Ding dong

"I GOT IT!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled at the same time. They crashed into each other getting to the door. Hiei stepped over them calmly and opened the door.

"Hello Hiei... Yusuke, Kuwabara, what are you two doing on the floor?" Kurama asked.

"We both went for the door... Ow, my head..."

"Hello hello!" Botan appeared suddenly, sitting on her oar. All four boys jumped.

"Botan! Don't do that!" Yusuke yelled.

"Oh, come on, Yusuke! Why can't I have a little fun?" Botan giggled. Then she became serious. "Koenma has another mission for you."

"Oh great. Tell that annoying toddler that I'm not doing another mission where I'm going to get killed." Yusuke grumbled, falling back onto the couch.

"Well, it's your job..."

"Alright, alright! What does he want me to do?" Koenma's head popped up at this remark.

"Hello Yusuke!" Said Koenma, oblivious to Yusuke's flipping the couch over "There's something wrong in Makai, and—"

Suddenly, the wall behind Yusuke collapsed with a loud "BOOM", covering him with rubble.

"Urameshi!"

"Yusuke!"

"I'm alright, I'm alright!" Yusuke yelled, waving an arm out of the pile.

"Err... Sorry about that..."

* * *

Yes, yes, I know it's a short episode/chapter.

Kuwabara: Damn, it's so obvious who that is...

Person: Mmhm

Kurama: I hardly say anything...

Hiei: ...

Yusuke: Anyways... Stay tuned for the next episode of Akuryou no Shikaku!


	2. Akuryou

Episode 2

"Er, hello Akuryou!" Koenma gulped.

"Akuryou? Who's that?" Yusuke mouthed at Botan.

"She's someone that works for Koenma sometimes!!!" Botan mouthed back.

"Oh!"

Akuryou was a girl about 14-15 years old and about as tall as Yusuke. Her pale orange/tan hair stopped halfway down her back. Her blue eyes, dull, dead looking, surveyed the room. She was wearing a white T-shirt that went down to her thighs, blue jeans, and a red jacket.

That jacket seems familiar... Yusuke thought.

"Who are you?" She asked the people staring up at her.

"None of your business!"

"I said, who are you?" She asked again, looking tired.

"gulp I'm Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective!"

"Spirit Detective, ne?" She looked at Koenma. "You got another one."

"Yes, I did."

She sighed.

"What's wrong with Spirit Detectives?" Yusuke asked.

"Truthfully, I don't really like them..."

"What is your job anyways?" Kuwabara asked.

"I am an assassin."

"Oh."

"How come you aren't in jail then?"

"No jail in Makai or Reikai could hold me for long," Akuryou said. "If I may, Koenma..." She sighed again, stepping down from her pile of rubble.

"Wait a second!" Koenma yelped, looking very flustered. "You can't just barge in here and—"

"Too late, I already have. Yusuke, you remember the Dark Tournament you were in last year?"

"Huh, like I'd forget THAT fiasco," Yusuke said huffily.

"How would you like to join... again?"

"... No thanks. I'd rather not risk my ass again."

"It's part of your new mission," Akuryou said.

"What?! Hey, how did you know?" Yusuke yelled.

"I peeked at Koenma's files... stupid."

"So what? What if I refuse?"

"Then you'll fail your mission and I'll have to complete it for you," She said simply.

"..."

"Can I ask a question?" Kuwabara asked.

Akuryou raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead."

"Why's you're voice like that?"

"Why's my voice like what?"

"It's all husky and croaky."

"Oh. That may have something to do with the fact that I haven't talked for several days..."

"One more thing."

"What?"

"Who'll be our fifth fighter, if Urameshi agrees to join at all?"

"The first question was quite unnecessary. I will be your fifth fighter."

And awkward silence followed this.

"Do you accept this mission then, Yusuke?" Akuryou asked.

"It's his job, of course he'll accept!" Koenma said before Yusuke could say anything.

"Alright then. I'll see you later." And she left.

* * *

Bleaaaaah. Bad bad chapter... It's all talking!!! Xx Anyways... The next chapter will be better... I hope.

Akuryou: ...TT what ever. I sound like such a retard

Akuri: () Its ok Akuryou! You're not a retard!

Akuryou: ...-- I feel _so_ relieved sarcastic


	3. Aboard the ship

Disclaimer: I do NOT own YuYuHakusho

Episode 3

"Hey, where do you live anyways?" Kuwabara asked. The Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Akuryou were standing right outside the gate of Sarayashiki High.

"I live not far from here."

"Ok... Can you be a bit more specific?"

"It is difficult to describe the whereabouts of my house; it is well hidden and no normal humans can see it unless I tell them it is there. You, however, having considerable amounts of reiki, should be able to"

"Whatever..." Yusuke grumbled. "Hey, look, it's Kurama!"

The red head was walking briskly in the direction of his friends, and waving. Yusuke and Kuwabara waved back.

"Eh?"

"YUSUKE!!!" Came the all too familiar voice of an angry brunette.

"Oh, hello Keiko." Said Yusuke, backing away slowly and cautiously.

"Why are you still here?! Did you put a bomb in the science department again?!"

"I did not!" Yelled Yusuke indignantly. "It wasn't me!!! It was that nerd, Kanryu! HE was the one that put the bomb in last time!"

"And I have a reason to believe you because?!?!?!" Keiko yelled back.

"I swear! It wasn't—"His reply was cut off by a loud explosion. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Akuryou ducked as tiny shards of glass fell from inside the gates. "Ok, that wasn't me! I wasn't even in the Science lab today!"

"Then what just—"

"Oh, that was me." Everyone turned to stare at the assassin. She had her right hand slightly raised, bored expression on her face. "I got bored waiting for you here, so I chucked a hand grenade through the window. I guess it was the faulty one though; It should have detonated right away." They continued to stare at her in shocked silence.

"Don't worry, no one was in there when I tossed it..."

"Ha, so it wasn't me!" Yusuke was the first to speak. The others shook their heads.

"Anyways... Who are you? I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name," Keiko asked Akuryou.

"Akuryou."

"Ah. I'm Keiko. Nice to meet you!"

"Mmhm."

"So um... Are you new around here? I've never seen you before..."

"No, I've been living here for a while."

"Oh... Then... I hope you don't mind me asking, but are another one of those people that Yusuke works with?"

Akuryou raised an eyebrow. "Smart girlfriend, detective." Both Yusuke and Keiko blushed.

) A week later...(

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Akuryou were running through a thick forest, with nothing to guide them, other than vague instructions from the ticket seller.

"Where did you say the ship was?" Yusuke asked.

"The guy who gave me the tickets said it was somewhere 'over there'," replied Akuryou exasperatedly, pointing vaguely. "Don't look at me like that, that's what he-- There it is!"

The forest was clearing up, and something big and metal was appearing. The something big and metal was a ship, rather crudely made, but it was at least recognizable.

"_That's_ the thing that's going to take us to the Ankoku Bujutsukai?!" Kuwabara yelped. "I'm surprised that thing can even float!"

"Same here."

Kuwabara sighed and looked around. "When are the shrimp and Kurama gonna get here?"

"They're here," Akuryou said mildly from behind Kuwabara.

"Eh?" He turned around. Kurama, who was smiling and waving his hand slightly, and Hiei, who was standing there and looking somewhat sinister, were both standing next to Yusuke. "Oh! There you guys are!"

"Sorry to break you're little reunion, but don't you guys see each other, what, everyday?" Akuryou asked.

"Yeah, well, it makes me feel better to see a familiar face..."

"Mmhm. Ok, let's go board the ship. Hopefully, the captain's learned what breath mints are by now..."

) Aboard the ship...(

Following the captain's instructions, our heroes found their way through the maze of corridors to their cabin. The cabin was small and dinghy, giving off an air of untidiness. Five large, sagging hammocks were hung up around the room.

"Hmm, looks like the island will be a while away," Akuryou said, dumping her bag onto the hammock in the back of the room.

"Why do you say that?" Kurama asked. He was busy making sure the hammock he picked wouldn't collapse when he sat on it. Deciding it was safe, he set his backpack on it and sat down.

"Well, there are places to sleep. And there's a kitchen. I smelled it on the way here." Akuryou lay down.

"You think they'll give me anything to eat? I'm starving!" Yusuke asked from above Kuwabara's head; Yusuke's hammock hung over Kuwabara's, Hiei's over Kurama's, and Akuryou's alone.

Kurama looked at his watch, and replied," They should be serving dinner by now, if they are at all."

"Let's go!" Kuwabara and Yusuke jumped off their hammocks and ran off.

"Those idiots," Akuryou muttered to herself, getting up and following the two boys.

) At the cafeteria...(

"Doesn't look to welcome, does it, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. The cafeteria was very simple: a big room with rows of tables and chairs. (Kind of like the ones in a school cafeteria... except no one washes them here). Plus, most of the demons there looked like they had escaped from the local jail.

"Oh well, as long as there's food!" Yusuke said, running to get in line.

Akuryou came in just as Yusuke and Kuwabara were about to bite into their... food.

"I wouldn't eat here if I were you."

"Aw c'mon Akuryou! You're just paranoid!" Yusuke bit into his drumstick. "Me, I think I'll eat some of this drumstick..."

"Are you sure that's chicken?"

The spirit detective immediately spat out the "chicken". "What?!"

Akuryou shrugged. "You never know what this stuff is made out of. Even if you did, you wouldn't know where they got it."

Yusuke looked at his plate with a sick look, face green. Kuwabara folded his arms and asked," What do you suppose we eat then?"

"I brought food."

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"You seemed _so_ eager to try out some demon's food, so I let you... I'm not saying you can't eat it, I'm just saying it's not always safe." Akuryou looked over at the line. "I think I'll go get something to eat."

"... What a hypocrite. If you're gonna eat the food here, why'd you bother to bring more?"

"That was because I doubted you would eat the food after a night here. Go ahead, eat. I'm not stopping you," said Akuryou, and she left to join the queue.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other, shrugged, and began to eat again.

"Um, excuse me?" A voice asked. The two boys looked up. A girl was standing in front of them. Her hair was canary yellow, tied up in a half ponytail, and her bangs covered up the left side of her face. That was the first thing Yusuke noticed. Then he noticed that she was leading a small boy, who had leaped onto the table. The boy's hair was also yellow, but also a little bit brown. The clothes he was wearing was too big for him.

"How may we help you?" Yusuke asked sarcastically. A girl? Here? He thought.

"Have you seen a demon named Rantou? He's a little taller than me, has red hair with blue streaks in it... um... He has a scar on his face that looks kind of like a spider... Um..." The girl thought a bit longer. "Oh, and he's in a very bad mood. Seen him?"

"Nope, sorry," Yusuke said, turning back to his plate of food.

"We just got in here," Kuwabara explained.

"Hey, boneheads," Akuryou said, coming back from the lunch line. "Oh, hello, didn't see you there, sorry." She said, almost putting her tray on the little boy's head. The girl's expression changed from friendly and curious to cold and hateful. Akuryou apparently did not notice and started to eat.

"Er.... Yea. So, what's your—"Yusuke turned to the girl to find that she was gone. ",name." He finished awkwardly.

"Hey, Urameshi, what happened to the squirt that was with her?" Kuwabara asked, looking for the small boy.

"Dunno, guess he left with her."

"Oh. Hey Akuryou, how come that girl's expression changed when she saw you?"

"Hm?" Akuryou looked up, mouth full. She swallowed. "How come that girl's expression changed like what?"

"Well, she _was_ friendly looking... but then you came back and she got all mean looking," Kuwabara answered. "Like this." He made a face. "You didn't seem to care either. I mean, she was giving off pretty menacing reiki."

Akuryou snorted. "Kuwabara, if I watched out for every youkai who gave off menacing reiki when they saw me, I'd be forever looking over my shoulder. All youkai hate me... Some more than others. I wonder what I did to her though."

"Beats me. I'm full," Yusuke said, pushing away his plate. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Sleep? Are you kidding me?"

"Why? What's wrong with sleep?"

"Well, you shouldn't go to bed too early. There might be stalkers that come in and try to kill you."

"... Akuryou, you're paranoid!" Yusuke yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"Detective, there is a difference between caution and paranoia," Akuryou got up from her chair as well, and left the cafeteria.

"Yeah, and you don't know it," Yusuke shot back. "Hey, Kuwabara, you coming too?"

"Sure."

) On the deck...(

How pointless, Akuryou brooded, scowling. Joining the Ankoku Bujutsukai again, when I hardly had to lift a finger to defeat my opponent. Who needs the team anyhow? Then her expression softened. But then, it's what's at the end that's most important...

"Hello, Akuryou, enjoying the view?"

The assassin whipped around, only to find it was Kurama.

"What view? It's just ocean for miles and miles, Kurama."

"I know. It just felt like the right thing to say."

"I see." Silence. "I think I'll go to our cabin... I'll see you later then."

"Yea, later."

As Akuryou left the deck, Kurama wondered what she was thinking about.

She looked so far away...

* * *

Me: Yay! This chapter is longer!!! I typed up 12 pages, then decided it was too long... (). So I cut it in half and moved the second half to be another chapter!!! And it's getting longer again...()

Preview!!!

Yusuke: Hey, it's me, Yusuke! What's up with Akuryou anyways? And who was that girl with the canary yellow hair? Find out next time, on YuYuHakusho!!!

Akuryou: ...-- isn't the title of this story Higan?

Yusuke: But it's based on MY story!

Akuryou: shrug whatever --


	4. Mentally Unstable

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Episode 4

) In the cabin... (

I fluffed my pillow and lay down. The room was completely quiet, something I hadn't had since Jin first moved in.

I'm not complaining though, I mused. I'm glad for quiet, after all that time lying in bed, listening to Jin and Chuu snore....

"Assassin, you awake?" Yusuke's voice floated from his hammock.

"Yes. What?" I sighed. Another interrupted thinking time.

"Why are you joining the Ankoku Bujutsukai?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just curious."

"It's my job, detective."

"What's your job?"

"Killing people."

"So you're going to the Ankoku Bujutsukai to kill people?"

"No. I also work part time for Koenma."

"Oh. So you're a spirit detective like me?"

"No. I do all the dirty work that the Spirit Detectives don't."

"Oh. But we're joining the Ankoku Bujutsukai..."

"Yeah, well, this isn't entirely my job."

"Really? Then why are you joining?"

"It's... personal."

"Come on, you can tell me..."

"Go to sleep, detective."

"Pleeeease."

"Go to sleep. Unless you want me to hack your mouth off your face."

He was silent. A few minutes later, he asked quietly," Is it for the wish at the end?"

My head snapped toward him, though I doubt he could see my expression. He must have heard the sudden movement however, and added," Gotcha!" For a split second, I was off guard. That second was enough. Memories started to surge through my mind, crushing me like a waterfall. The detective shifted around on the hammock, then...

"What are you gonna wish for?" I did not reply. "Come on, you can tell me!" I cradled my head in my hands, trying to stop the rush. "Hey, Akuryou? You still awake there?"

"Stop it!" I finally gasped.

"Stop what?" He sounded bewildered. "Hey, are you ok?" This time, his voice was concerned.

"I-I... I couldn't stop him..." the memories were overwhelming.

Yusuke immediately stopped spluttering and listened.

"I couldn't stop him from killing him..." My voice was trembling, my breath coming out in short bursts.

"Hey, stop freaking out. Who killed who?"

"Zakoro... He killed..." His face flashed across my mind. The smug look on his face. His evil laughter. His cruel game...

"Zakoro? Who's Za—?"

"Hey, Urameshi, what's going on?" Kuwabara's voice interrupted quietly.

"It's Akuryou. She's lost it or something."

"Stop... No! BASTARD WHY'D YOU HAVE TO—"I started to yell. The memory was so vivid. I could feel the rain pouring on my head. The body in my arms. His laugh... Blood everywhere...

"Yusuke? Is that you yelling?"

"Hell no, Kurama. Does that sound like me? It's the assassin!"

"I bet the whole ship can hear her."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, she just started to freak out and now she's... Hey, she stopped."

"Let go of me, Hiei."

"Hn."

Kurama must have turned on the lights, because I could see everything now. Kuwabara was half fallen off his hammock, and Yusuke was sitting upright, eyes shut. Then they opened. It must have been that he was trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden light. Kurama was standing in the doorway and looked very confused. Hiei simply stood next to Kurama, glaring at me. The space in the middle of his forehead where the headband covered was glowing brightly. The Jagan.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked timidly from the doorway. Sweat slid down my face. I felt something else trickle down the back of my neck. As an automatic reaction, my hand slapped against my neck. I took my hand away and saw a thin line of blood. I looked at my fingers. Blood. I must have been gripping my head so my fingernails broke into my scalp. Hope it wouldn't get infected.

At least my expression was normal again. Oh yes. I forgot to tell you. I'm "mentally unstable". That's what ShishiWakamaru was always saying. It's just a nicer way of saying I'm mental. Retarded. I guess it was because I've been alive for a really long time. It's because I'm cursed. Anyhow, the detective and his gang were looking at me like I was some sort of frightening... thing. I could see it clearly on their faces. Scared, confused, and a little bit of curiosity. And something else. Was that concern?

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked again.

"Yes. No. I don't know." I sighed heavily. The memories slowed to a trickle, then stopped altogether. I'd shut them in their little box again; a box I never open; sat on the lid to keep it closed.

"Is there anything you need to talk about?"

"Yeah. Don't keep things bottled up. It's not healthy," Yusuke added. "Scream, cuss, yell... whatever. Let it all out. Like me."

I gave him a skeptical look. "And that will help how?"

He shrugged. "Works for me. Blame everyone else for the while. It helps."

I snorted. "Blame everyone else for something that was clearly my fault? That's stupid."

"Well, what did you do?"

"None of your business."

"Fine, be that way."

"I will." I snapped at the spirit detective. "And don't you bother me again!"

"Hey, Kuwabara, wonder if there's any way to get her to talk..."

"Maybe get one of her friends to do it."

"Oh yeah! So, what _are_ you gonna wish for when we win the Ankoku Bujutsukai?" Yusuke suddenly reverted back to his previous question.

Akuryou glared at him. "Do you _want_ me to spazz out again?"

"No... But you can tell us! We're your team!"

"Tch. And why is that a reason to make me trust you?"

"Because teams stick together."

"Unfortunately for you detective, I don't consider myself a part of your team."

"Yeah well, too bad. You're here, and our concern. We stick up for each other, see?"

"I'm going to sleep." I snapped, laying back and turning away from the others. Kurama glanced warily at me, and then sat down on his hammock with a sigh.

"Hey! Don't avoid me!" I didn't. I ignored him.

A while later, I guess everybody else decided to go to bed because the lights turned out and it was quiet. Slowly, sleep over came me.

When I woke up, the others were still asleep, thankfully, so I got my little quiet time. I could just see the sun coming over the horizon from the small, filthy window.

"I'll bring you back... Just wait a little longer, ok?" I whispered, snuggling with the red jacket I was wearing.

"Bring who back?" A voice hissed. Of course. The detective must have been on guard... I thought he was a deep sleeper...

"No one."

"'I'll bring you back...' Who???"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"I want to know."

"It's none of your business."

"Telllll."

"Shut up, busybody."

"Well, why won't you tell me? I mean, if you want to wish for something you don't have to keep it a secret! If you tell me, I might be able to help you and then we won't have to go through this shitty tournament thing."

"You can't do anything to help me. Koenma absolutely _refuses_ to help me... Whatta bastard."

"Ah, something we agree on," Yusuke said sarcastically. I glared at him. But then, I guess he has a reason to be curious. "Fine, if you won't tell me... Let's get to know each other!" He said brightly.

"..."

"Ok, I'll start then. I'm Yusuke Urameshi, age 16. Occupation: Spirit Detective. I have a mom. I like hanging out at the arcade. I hate school. Yeah. Ok, your turn."

"I am Akuryou no Shikaku, age 17. Occupation: Assassin, part time Spirit Detective. No relations. I like being left alone. I hate you."

"How nice." Yusuke smirked. He reached over the side of his hammock and threw a rock at Kuwabara. "Ok, Kuwabara, your turn."

"Aaargh, whaddya want Urameshi?"

"State your name, age, occupation, family, likes, dislikes..."

"What for?"

"So Akuryou can get to know you better."

"Ok... Kazuma Kuwabara, age 16. Occupation: I don't have one. I have an older sister. I like cats. I hate school."

"Kurama AKA Shuiichi Minamino, age 17. Occupation: ex-thief. I have a human mother and younger sister. I like being with my friends. I dislike... um... I dislike insects that eat plants."

"Oh, g'morning Kurama," Yusuke said.

"Good morning Yusuke, Kuwabara, Akuryou."

"You're turn, Hiei."

"Hn."

"Come on Hiei!"

"Hiei, age: none of your business. Occupation: none of your business. Sister. I hate you all." And he rolled over on his hammock to face the wall.

"Now, now Hiei!" Kurama said jokingly. "He's just grumpy, I think," He added to me.

"Eh, but he has a point." My voice was muffled because I was lying face down into my pillow.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped hitting each other with the rock and looked up. Kurama and Hiei tensed. I got up to open the door. A small, ratty demon stood there. Actually, at first I didn't see anyone. The little demon coughed, and I looked down. Short little midgety thing he was. No more than a foot tall.

"Excuse moi!" The midget thing squeaked. "Ze sheep 'as docked!"

"Great." I turned back to the others. Yusuke was mouthing something at me that looked like 'See sheep as duck?!'. "Hear that? Pack up!" I was about to close the door but the demon wouldn't let me...

"Pardon moi, miss. You are ze assassin, Akuryou, non?"

"Yes I am." I raised an eyebrow.

"C'est impossible! Zere is a young gentlemen down ze hall claiming zat 'e is ze one!"

"Good for him. Now get out of my sight." When the midget did not leave, I snarled. "NOW!"

"Oui, oui!" He scampered away.

"What a joke," I snorted, walking back to hammock. If Jin were here... Heh, I could just imagine what Jin would be saying if he were here. What a wee lil thing! Can I keep him? I promise I'll feed him and everything... Can I, can I? Pleeee---

"What'chu so happy about?"

I faced the detective. "What?"

"A second ago, you were all grinning..."

"Oh."

"What on earth could make you so happy?"

"None of your business." I turned back to my hammock. There was nothing there except my pillow and the red jacket. I stuffed the pillow back into my duffel back, and picked up the jacket tenderly. I buried my face into it, his scent still fresh. I grinned, glad the jacket hid my face. Then, when I was sure all traces of the smile was gone from my face, I took the jacket away, slinging it over my shoulder. The others were waiting by the door.

"Let's go!" Yusuke said, and we all agreed in unison.

* * *

Woo hoo! Fourth chapter!!!

Yusuke: Hey guys, it's me again! Soo... Whaddya make of that? Pretty deep, eh? I wish she'd tell me who's who... Anyhow... I lied! You DIDN'T find out who the canary yellow haired person was! But that's ok... Will Akuryou be able to treat us like a team? And who or what could make her all smiley like that when she doesn't even twitch at my jokes? Find out next time on Yu Yu Hakusho!

Haha, I made up the French-speaking demon while I was doing Spanish homework... Please don't be offended by his accent. -- I'm not even sure I got the accent right. Sorry.


	5. Kanaria

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Episode 5

"Wow!" Kuwabara gasped as we walked into our hotel room.

Wow indeed. The thick, soft carpet was a pure, royal blue. Silk curtains of the same color hung on the wall opposite the room over a long couch. There were doors on both the left and right walls. More couches were placed around a small coffee table in the center of the room.

"Hey, bathrooms...." Yusuke said, opening the door on the left.

"I think we sleep here..." Kuwabara said, poking his head into the door on the right.

"And I think we drink coffee here..." Akuryou muttered sarcastically, plopping onto one of the various couches surrounding the coffee table.

"I'm tired. I'm turning in for the night." Yusuke yawned. "'Night guys." He stumbled into the bedroom, only to run back out. "Aargh! These guys are unbelievable!"

The four of us walked to the bedroom door. Five beds were placed in a row, side by side.

"I'm not sleeping in there..."

"What's wrong with that?" Akuryou asked. "It seems fine to me."

"I agree with Urameshi. Sleeping in a room with a bunch of other people is just... weird." Kuwabara said.

"Especially when you can easily roll onto someone else's bed," Yusuke added.

"Honestly! You're acting just like children!"

"Can't we like... ask for separate rooms or something?"

"What a spoiled little prince," Akuryou muttered. "Sleep on the couch, see if I care."

"No way!"

"I don't need a bed," Hiei said. "I can sleep on the floor."

"Go ahead."

"I'm not sleeping in here!"

"Aargh! Grab a bed and hop in! Honestly!" Akuryou snapped. "I'm not going to molest you in your sleep or anything!":

After an hour of bickering, Yusuke and Kuwabara finally decided to settle down. Perhaps it was the demon food that made them irritable. They insisted that Hiei's bed be moved so room between the beds could be made. Akuryou simply lay down on her bed and refused to move when Yusuke asked her to get off. He ended up having to push and shove her onto the bed at the end of the line, which took about another half an hour and resulted in many bruises.

The next morning, by the time Yusuke and the others were awake, Akuryou had already gotten up, brushed her teeth, showered, eaten breakfast, and was nowhere to be seen.

"You know what Urameshi? I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Really? What was it about?" Yusuke asked, chugging down a glass of milk.

"Yeah. You remember that girl we met on the boat? Yeah well, the dream was mostly about her. She was really angry with someone. Man, I thought she was ready to kill! Oh, and that little punk was with her too..."

"Oh, ok," Yusuke said, looking around. "Where's Akuryou?"

"I don't know... I wonder where she went," Kuwabara said.

"Who cares?"

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and a furious assassin stormed in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled. Yusuke flipped over the couch he was sitting on. Kuwabara simply looked shocked. Kurama raised an eyebrow, and Hiei pretended not to notice. "THE OPENING FOR THE TOURNAMENT IS STARTING **_RIGHT NOW_**!!!"

"Um... so?"

"BAKA! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE 10 MINUTES AGO!!!"

"WELL, HOW WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" Yusuke bellowed back.

"I LEFT A NOTE, BONEHEAD!!!"

"WHAT NOTE?!"

"Oh, you mean this?" Asked Kurama mildly, picking up a small Post-it note from the coffee table.

"Yes, that note. NOW GET OFF YOUR ASSES AND MOVE!!!"

2 minutes later, Yusuke and his team were at the entrance of the tournament stadium, panting their lungs out.

"Teeckets," The security officer grunted. He greatly resembled an over grown slug. Akuryou flashed the tickets at him without a word, and swept past. The others tried to follow her.

"Teeckets," the officer said again when Yusuke tried to pass him.

"She just showed them to you!" Yusuke said.

"No teeckets no eentryy," the slug grunted.

"Damn it!"

"Hey! Lard face! They're with me!" Akuryou barked. The slug quickly backed off to let Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama pass.

"What a jack—"

"The Tournament's starting... and we're in the first battle." Akuryou hissed.

"What?!"

"If you had read the note when you woke up..."

HE-LLO MAKAI! WELCOME TO THE 271st ANNIVERSARY OF THE ANKOKU BUJUTSUKAI!!! MY NAME'S KORI, AND I'LL BE YOUR ANNOUNCER FOR THIS TOURNAMENT!

A girl with long, teal hair not unlike Juri's, was standing in the middle of the stage. Her ears were long and scaly (also like Juri); she had a long, green tail, and small, leathery wings. She was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt, and blue shorts.

ON MY LEFT, PLEASE WELCOME RANTOU!!! The announcer yelled. The audience cheered, screeched, screamed... whatever.

"Thank you!" A demon with long red hair with blue streaks in it was waving to the audience. His face was marred by a blue-ish scar, which was shaped like a spider. Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped when they saw him.

"Randou!" They hissed at each other.

HITAN!

A boy of moderate height stepped out. He wore a black clock. Bandages completely covered the place his hair was supposed to be, but small tufts of it stuck out. He looked bored out of his mind.

KANARIA!!!

"That's her!" Kuwabara hissed at Yusuke.

Kanaria was wearing a mean scowl, glaring directly at Akuryou. She was also wearing a light yellow sleeve-less shirt and jeans.

CHIKU!!!

The small boy leaped out of the shadows, and stood next to Kanaria, beaming at everyone.

AND PAKO!

A fat man waddled onto the stage. His beady eyes squinted around the stadium. This guy wasn't just fat. He was humongous. His legs were like tree trunks, and his arms like sausages. His eyes rested on the Urameshi team, and he grinned, exposing two rows of shining, razor sharp teeth.

AND ON MY RIGHT, PLEASE WELCOME YUSUKE!

Yusuke walked out onto the stage while the audience booed and hissed.

KUWABARA!!!

Kuwabara stood like a deer caught in headlights until Akuryou's foot connected with his rear end. He stumbled up after Yusuke.

KURAMA!!!

Kurama walked out calmly, ignoring the jeers.

HIEI!

Hiei walked out calmly as well, though he shot murderous glares at random audience members.

AND AKURYOU!!!

The audience seemed to be struck dumb for a split second, but then hissed and booed as they did with the rest of the team. Akuryou gave them the finger, waving it around for everyone to see.

TEAM LEADERS, TO THE CENTER!

Yusuke stepped up, as did Rantou.

"One on One?" Yusuke asked.

"Fine with me."

"Who fights first?"

"I will," Akuryou said, stepping up to the stage.

"Fine then," Rantou got into a fighting stance.

"Rantou! I'm fighting this one!" Kanaria hissed, kicking the demon in his groin from behind.

"What the hell?!" He yelped, voice considerably higher.

"Baka, I said this is my fight!" Kanaria yelled.

Akuryou watched this all with a large sweat drop rolling down her head.

"Ok ok! Damn, pushy bitch..." He muttered, limping off the stage.

ALRIGHT EVERBODY!!! THE FIGHTERS ARE DECIDED!!!

The display board, which had been flashing a commercial for some sort of bug spray, immediately changed, showing Akuryou and Kanaria's names in Kanji.

READY... BEGIN!

The fight didn't just start like BAM! Akuryou and Kanaria stood there, glaring each other down. The entire stadium was quiet, and suddenly, both fighters leaped. They met in the center of the stage, and came away, both unscathed.

"You know, I couldn't wait till today," Kanaria smirked, forming small, bracelet-sized rings of reiki around her fingers. "I couldn't wait to take revenge... For what you did... Not just to me, but to everyone else..."

"What are you talking about?" Akuryou asked, balls of reiki about the size of baseballs formed around her.

"Don't play dumb. You know perfectly well what you did."

"I know the things I did. I just don't know which one you're talking about."

"Shut up!" Kanaria made a motion with her hand similar to throwing something. Several of her reiki rings flew at Akuryou, who took the blasts full on. "You killed my family!" Akuryou did not reply. The reiki balls around her flew together to form a bigger sphere, about the size of a soccer ball. The ball hovered near her feet. Akuryou half raised her foot, about to kick it, but she stopped, as if thinking about it, and lowered her foot. The reiki ball disappeared.

"What is she doing?" Yusuke hissed as Kanaria threw more rings at the assassin. Akuryou simply stood there, taking every blow thrown at her. Yet she still stood, shaking off the damage as if nothing had happened.

"You heartless bitch!" Kanaria cried. "Why won't you say something?! Anything?!"

"What do you want me to say?" Was the reply. "I can't say I'm sorry, because I'm not."

"How can you NOT be sorry?!" Kanaria yelled. Tears streamed down my face. "We were happy! And then YOU came and ruined everything!"

"Hey, I was just doing my job."

"What kind of stupid job involves killing people?!"

"Being an assassin," Akuryou replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Kanaria seemed at lost for words. She howled and ran toward Akuryou, landing as many punches and kicks she could.

"Is she _trying_ to lose on purpose?" Yusuke asked.

"I dunno, I think she feels kind of bad," Kuwabara answered,

"Why? And which one?"

"Akuryou. I think she feels bad cause she killed Kanaria's family but she doesn't really feel anything about it."

"I don't get it. If she felt bad, then why would she kill these people?"

"No! She killed these guys and she doesn't feel anything for them!"

"... Exactly! Well duh she doesn't care! If she did, she wouldn't have killed them in the first place!"

Kuwabara gave him a look. "She killed them without feeling. Most people kill for reasons like hate, jealousy, or even blood lust. Akuryou had no reason. She just killed."

"Man, that's deep."

"Not really."

"How can you tell all this anyways?"

"I dunno. I just feel it."

"Don't turn all psychic on me."

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, look," Kurama said quietly.

Akuryou was still standing, looking like she had been caught between two gangs fighting, but worse. She spat blood out of her mouth, and just stood there, blood dripping, right arm hanging useless.

"Why didn't you just kill me?!" Kanaria shrieked. "Just like you did to my family?"

"I don't kill children," Akuryou replied with a cough. More blood splattered to the ground.

"You pretty much killed them anyways!" Kanaria shrieked hysterically. "You left them there to die. They had no way of protecting them selves, nothing left! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN KINDER TO KILL THEM!!!"

"I said, I don't kill children," Akuryou said again. "Besides, I left them alive so that maybe... Maybe their hatred would grow. And they would come back for revenge." She lifted her head. "Like you did."

"Why the hell would you want that?!"

"Maybe I want to feel bad." Akuryou said quietly.

Kanaria stopped yelling. She stood there, staring open mouthed at the assassin, who finally lifted her head to meet Kanaria's eyes.

"Maybe I want to feel bad," The assassin repeated almost in a whisper. Then she raised her left hand slowly, wearily. "Hey, announcer. I forfeit the match."

Well, this certainly is a turn of events... Well, then if that's what you want... TEAM RANTOU WINS THIS MATCH!

The display board put a red cross next to Akuryou's name in red and put a green circle next to Kanaria's.

Akuryou stumbled to the edge of the arena, and fell off the edge. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama rushed over to see her wounds. She was sitting up, leaning against the stage.

"Sorry," she panted. "I couldn't fight back..."

"It's alright," Said Kurama soothingly. "Here, let me see that arm."

"No, I got it." As she spoke, blue reiki gathered around her fore arm. "My body has a natural healing reflex. Minor injuries heal almost right away. Major ones take longer." Akuryou explained.

"I see..."

"Unfortunately, when I heal internal injuries, it sometimes gives off the impression that I'm radioactive... Like now."

PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR FIGHTERS FOR THE NEEEXT ROUND!!!

"Does that bitch ever shut up?" Akuryou hissed. "Alright let's see who's fighting..."

The fat, I mean really fat, man was standing near the arena. Rantou seemed to be trying to explain something to him. Something that involved a bunch of pointing and pounding. Finally, the fat guy got the clue and waddled up on stage. He sat there blinking stupidly.

"Um... Who wants to fight the fat ass?" Akuryou asked, voice flat.

"I'll get 'im." Yusuke said, punching his fist into his other hand. "Let's see if fat absorbs blows as much as muscle."

"Actually, detective, muscle does not absorb shock waves. Fat DOES, however."

"Whatever."

AND NOW OUR FIGHTERS ARE DECIDED!!! Kori yelled into the microphone. YUSUKE URAMESHI VERSUS PAKO!!! FIGHERS, READY?

Yusuke put up his fists and got into a fighting stance. Pako blinked, apparently confused by what was going on.

BEGIN!

Yusuke disappeared in a flash. Pako did not seem to notice, even when Yusuke appeared behind him and punched as hard as he could.

"Waaaa!" Yusuke bounced off the stationary figure and flew into the wall behind him. His opponent scratched his head stupidly. "Damnit!" He yelled, jumping back to the stage. He drove his fist as hard as he could into Pako.

"What a monster," Kuwabara remarked. "I don't think he even notices Urameshi's punches."

"He doesn't," Akari said. "Yusuke is doing more damage to himself than his opponent."

"How's Urameshi gonna beat him then?"

"Having a blade might be helpful," Akari replied, frowning. "But I remember his technique was Spirit gun, so that's not going to help. Perhaps if is was strong enough, it would vaporize the fat ass, but I doubt that..."

"Hn. That idiot."

"I agree with you 100, Hiei. Your Black Dragon should fry him to charcoal, if the detective does not succeed. Or will the Mortal Flame suffice?"

"Hn. Neither of them is needed."

"That's what I thought."

"Hey, Kurama, what do you think?" Asked Kuwabara, leaving the two to sort it out.

"I rather agree with Akari. I'm afraid that Yusuke's Spirit Gun may not be enough to defeat Pako."

"Oh. Well, how is he supposed to win?"

"Think about it Kuwabara. Take a tree for example. The outer layer of bark is hard to penetrate for disease, but once it goes through, the whole tree may die." She smirked. "Now let's see how long it takes for the detective to figure out..."

"Huh? I'm confused..."

Akari ignored him. "Then again, he'll probably think of it soon anyways. Gouki had always had a big mouth..."

"Gouki? Who the hell is he?" Kuwabara asked.

"What does Gouki have to do with this?" Kurama asked. How could the assassin know who Gouki was?

"Nothing really." Akari replied. She smirked. Perhaps she'd tell them some time. But not now, she mused. They're not ready yet.

* * *

Bwahahaha!!! Just started the 10th page....

Preview

Yusuke: Hey guys, how's it going? So anyways, I'm stuck fighting some fat ass who's totally oblivious to the fact that I'm beating him up! What's the deal with that?! Wish Akari would just say what was on her mind and then I could kick this guy's ass a lot faster. Anyhow... Stay tuned for the next episode of Yu Yu Hakusho!

Akari: raises eyebrows I'm impressed, detective. I didn't know you knew big words like oblivious.

Yusuke: What, is there a problem?

Akari: nothing whistle

Yusuke: --


	6. Hitan

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Episode 6

Kurama's POV

How did the assassin know who Gouki was? I don't remember that he was involved with anyone/thing really big before Hiei and I met him... Or maybe they knew each other before...?

That wasn't my only problem. How did Akuryou know that Yusuke's weapon was the spirit gun? She had never seen him use it, and we had never mentioned it. She also knew about Hiei's Black Dragon, as well as the Fist of the Mortal Flame.

Thirdly... Her eyes. When I first saw her, her eyes looked like that of a dead person's. But earlier, in the cabin of the boat, her eyes were red when she was having the panic attack. After it however, the faded back to dull blue. That morning, when she had smiled for no apparent reason, her eyes lighted up to a clearer, brighter blue. I suppose her emotion can be told through her eyes, but wouldn't that be sort of a weakness...? I thought that an assassin at her level would have learned to be able to control and hide their emotions. It's a basic principle.

Anyhow, enough of my thinking. Yusuke was still fighting and his opponent didn't seem to care. He sat there, unmoving, as Yusuke landed punch after punch. Or more... Punch after bounce after punch.

I think the force of Yusuke's punch was what made him bounce so hard, but I don't think that if he had poked Pako it would have made any difference damage wise. And Akuryou's hint about Gouki made no sense to me. Unless it had something to do with the way that Yusuke had defeated him... I wasn't there, so I wouldn't know.

"Bonehead," Akuryou muttered. "Total bonehead."

"DAMNIT!" Yusuke yelled. "SPIRIT GUN!!!"

The huge ball of reiki connected with Pako's stomach... and bounced straight back at Yusuke. He jumped out of the way just in time. The explosion blew up nearly a fifth of the stadium.

"Damnit!" He said again.

"Kurama."

"Yes?"

"Does Yusuke know how to shoot different types of 'bullets'?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, if he could shoot a thinner, more concentrated beam, it might have some effect. Or, he could go back to the original method I had in mind."

"I don't think so..."

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke yelled again. This time, he aimed for the basketball sized head of his humongous opponent.

"Alright! GO URAMESHI!" Kuwabara called out. "I doubt his head has as much fat as the rest of him!"

"It won't work." Akuryou said darkly.

Just before the reiki hit, Pako opened his mouth wide and swallowed the shot whole. He burped, and then continued to grin.

Yusuke looked at loss of what to do.

"Well, I guess that settles it," Akuryou said. "He'll have to be able to concentrate his beam then."

"So... originally you thought for him to shoot his shot into his opponent's mouth?"

"Exactly. Unfortunately, it seems that Pako's insides are made up of a lot tougher stuff that Gouki's were..."

"That fat ass seems fatter than he was before," Hiei observed.

"What?"

"He's right," Akuryou agreed. "His throat is bulging out more."

"How can you tell?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, he _had_ a triple chin. Now it's a quadruple." (A/N: Is there such thing as a triple chin? Haha)

"How can you tell from here...?"

"My eyes. I use my eyes."

"That's helpful..." He muttered. Then he brightened up. "I know! This happened when we fought Byakko! He kept eating my spirit energy until he exploded!"

"Yes, but I doubt Pako would perish that easily. Byakko was a fool who bit off more than he could chew..."

"Yeah well..."

"But you do have a point. If Yusuke can figure it out... I think he did."

Yusuke was yelling obscene words at his opponent, all the while shooting huge balls of reiki at him. Pako swallowed every ball shot at him, and continued to grin.

"Aargh! That stupid grin of yours is really starting to piss. Me. Off!" He yelled, slamming his fist as hard as he could into Pako's face.

In a split second, Pako's mouth was open and clamped around Yusuke's wrist. Yusuke's eyes widened in surprise. He tried to pull away, but this caused the punctures in his wrist to tear, making blood spurt out.

"DAMN IT LET GO!" Yusuke yelled.

"Now, if he could shoot a more concentrated beam into Pako's head, it might come out the other side..."

"Now that's a happy thought..."

"Excuse moi."

Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Akuryou all looked down to see the familiar, ratty demon.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked rudely.

"I would like to speak with ze misses."

"Sorry, she's not available right now," Akuryou said shortly.

"But zey inseest..."

"Alright! Don't get your panties in a knot!" She fumed. "Stupid 'authority'"

She stormed after the rat demon.

) Akuryou (

Honestly. I don't see the point of asking to see someone, then making him or her wait for an hour. Sure, I'm patient... but not THAT patient. Besides, my team was fighting. I should be able to see what's happening...

"Zey will see you now," Said the rat demon, emerging from the meeting room.

"About time," I grumbled. I stood up and walked briskly past him. The meeting room was rather large, with a big, elliptical table in the center. There were beings seated around the table. Some were human. Some were demons. The rest of the crowd... I don't know _what_ they were. One of the "what"s strongly resembled something made up of a swarm of bugs, all hovering together to form a shape. The figure looked human/demon enough, but you could see its skin was moving, shifting around. On closer inspection, it _was_ a being made up of bugs.

"Greetings," Said one of the men. He was fat. Not as fat as Pako, but there was some resemblance.

"Yo," I replied shortly. I glanced around at the beasts assembled around the table.

"You _do_ remember us, don't you?" He asked. He talked slowly, wheezing slightly. Perhaps it was the effect of smoking, I guessed, seeing the cigar in one hand.

"Of course," I replied. "How could I forget faces as ugly as yours'?"

"Very funny, assassin," The fat man said dryly. "But there is a new member of our little group that we would like you to meet."

The member stood up. I stiffened, narrowed my eyes, and hissed the name "Zakoro".

He smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Zakoro. He was exactly the same as when I first met him... His hair was a pale, creamish color. His features showed two catlike eyes, the left one yellow, the right red and tanned skin. He wore a black karate uniform, and had a black cape slung over his shoulder.

He acted as if we had never met before, but his eyes told the truth. His eyes laughed, taunted, jeered at me. My hand moved to the scabbard at my waist. The members of the "council" closest to me saw my movement, and their eyes widened. In a second, my dagger was drawn and I was holding it against Zakoro's neck.

"Akuryou!" The fat man gasped. "What are you doing?"

"You..." I hissed, ignoring him. "I will kill you!"

"Akuryou..." Zakoro smirked. "Still bitter from our last encounter?"

My arm jerked violently, and a thin line appeared on his neck.

"I'm warning you..."

"Tsk tsk, this isn't the way you should act to your superiors," He said. The entire table was watching us.

"Superior my ass! Stop fooling around!" I made the motion to sever his head, but he was gone. He reappeared behind me, a smug look on his face.

"Superior, Akuryou. I am superior to you in everyway," He smiled eerily and leaned slightly forward to whisper in my ear, "I know every one of your weaknesses, Akuryou. I will use them to destroy you... Slowly and painfully..."

"You can't kill me," I said. I hoped he couldn't hear the tremor in my voice.

"No, but I can leave you wishing I could," He whispered. Then he straightened up and smiled.

"Well, I suppose that will be all..." The fat man said nervously, watching Zakoro and I with great confusion.

"Until we meet again," Zakoro said pleasantly, waving to me. I said nothing, and walked outside angrily.

I stormed back to the stadium angrily, and saw that a new match was well under way. Hiei and Hitan were flashing around on the stage.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Urameshi blew his guts out," Kuwabara explained. "Figures that Pako's got some sort of storage for swallowed reiki. Yusuke shot another spirit gun; I think to make Pako let him go. Then he just... er... Blew up."

"It wasn't pretty," Said Yusuke. "Dude, it was like fireworks..."

"That's gross Urameshi!!"

OWCH! THAT'S GOTTA HURT!!! Kori's voice boomed out from the arena.

Hiei landed on our side of the arena, a large gash opening on his arm. Hitan landed on the opposite side, and the bandages around his head were cut.

"Shit," He hissed, tearing them away. His hair was jet black. There was a strange black marking in the middle of his forehead. It resembled a thin arrow point pointing downwards, with two wings on both sides.

Kurama gasped. "That mark!"

"What about it?" Kuwabara asked.

"That tattoo is the sign of... Something," He said, chewing his nail. There was a loud thud as Yusuke and Kuwabara crashed to the ground.

"Geez Kurama, we thought you had something there!"

"That's the mark of a gang, bonehead," I said. "And not just any gang. Hitan is one of the _Yakubyougami_, the Angels of Death." (A/N: _Yakubyougami_ means angel of death, but I altered the meaning a bit)

"What's a Yakubogame?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's _Yakubyougami_, bonehead. They're a pretty feared gang, considering they're responsible for the deaths of..." I paused, counting in my head. "A couple hundred thousands of demons a year."

"Hn. Is that supposed to make me scared?" Hiei smirked. "I killed a few of those idiots last week."

"Only fools aren't scared of us," Hitan said. "Besides, the ones you killed last week were grunts. I was a high level member."

"What do you mean, was?"

"I quit. Those fools were recruiting too much riff raff. It ruins our reputation," Hitan replied. "I don't need them anymore." He withdrew three shuriken and threw them casually at Hiei.

The fire apparition disappeared with a flash, and the shuriken stuck in the ground. Hiei landed a few meters to the left. The gash on his arm wasn't pouring blood anymore, but it hadn't stopped bleeding either. A small cut appeared on his cheek.

"This will be fun," Hitan smirked, taking out more shuriken.

* * *

AN: Haha, I like drawing Hitan... His name in Kanji is written the same as Feitan from Hunter x Hunter, I just realized...

Preview

Akuryou: Zakoro is a bitch.

Kurama: () That's not really a preview...

Akuryou: Fine. So, Hiei the midget is going to fight someone from the Yakubyougami. pretends to be excited Will Hiei be able to defeat someone from the legendary killing gang? Or will he be yet another unfortunate victim? Find out next time, on Yu Yu Hakusho! ­ glares at Kurama better?

Kurama: Much better


	7. Chiku and Itachi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

I do, however, own my characters!

Episode 7

"You can run Hiei, but you can't hide," Hitan said, laughing softly. His voice was soft and quiet, but cold and cruel at the same time.

Hiei was disappearing and reappearing all over the arena, and each time he appeared, Hitan would throw a shuriken in that direction. None of them hit, but many were close.

"This is boring, Hiei. Why don't you come and fight me... like a man?" He asked, smirking.

"Shut up," Hiei replied, drawing his sword. Hitan drew a shorter sword. They stood, in fighting stances, then flashed at each other.

"Dude, can anyone see what they're doing? I just see two black blurs."

"I can distinguish the differences between the two blurs, but I can't really tell whether any of them is delivering any critical hits."

"They're about equal," Akuryou said. Just as she said that, the blade of someone's sword came flying into the air and stuck into the ground at Akuryou's feet. "Ok, maybe not."

One black blur, Hitan, landed lightly on the ground, looking smug. The second blur, Hiei, landed as well, holding the handle of his sword. He looked disdainfully at the blade stuck in the grass. Then he turned to glare at Hitan.

"Sorry about your sword," Said Hitan sarcastically.

"Hn, I don't need a sword to defeat you," Hiei smirked. "My right arm will be sufficient."

Hitan's eyes narrowed. Hiei started to unravel the bandages on his arm. Slowly, the black dragon tattoo on his arm started to appear. Hitan's eyes widened. Hiei's spirit energy gathered in his arm.

"Prepare to die! DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!" The flaming black dragon flew straight at Hitan, who crossed his arms in front of him to defend himself. The dragon drove him right through the stadium wall, obliterating all of the demons in the audience in that area.

When the dragon finally dissipated, Hitan was lying deep in the walls of the stadium, thoroughly scorched and unconscious.

"Well, um... I guess I better start counting!" Kori said hesitantly. "Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... and ONE!!! FIGHTER HITAN IS OUT OF BATTLE!!!"

Chiku, the little boy from the opposing team, jumped up on stage.

"Yay! I get to fight now!" He grinned happily, doing cartwheels on the stage. "Send out all the weaklings you want! I'll beat you all up! Ha!"

"He doesn't act very much like a little kid," Yusuke remarked.

"Nope," Kuwabara answered, watching Hiei fall off the arena half asleep.

"Why don't you fight him, Kuwabara? You might have better luck with him than Rinku."

"What are you talking about Urameshi?! I could—"

Kuwabara's reply was cut short by a grunt from Akari. "Who's going to go fight?"

"I will," Kurama said. He left Hiei leaning against the wall sleeping and jumped onto the arena.

"Ooh! You're that fox demon Kanaria nee-chan told me about!" Chiku exclaimed. "She said you're the only guy on that team with brains."

Kurama raised his eyebrows and chuckled slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Came the wide-eyed answer.

"Well then, my thanks to your sister," Kurama said politely.

_Kill him!_ A voice suddenly said in Kurama's voice. Wait a sec, he thought. That's not my voice! It must be a telepathic of some sort. Kurama looked around cautiously, then shot a glance at Chiku. No, it couldn't be him, Kurama thought. His voice isn't deep enough. The leader? Rantou was sitting against the wall opposite Kurama taking a nap.

"FIGHTERS, START!" Kori yelled into her microphone.

"About time!" The little boy yelled, jumping at Kurama. Small reiki rings, similar to the ones Kanaria made, formed on his fingers. "Take this!" He crowed, throwing the reiki. Kurama dodged every ring skillfully. His eyes widened. The boy's aura was strange... When the fight started, his aura was small, and stayed close to his body. Now it was branching out in every direction, giving the impression that a flame of some sort surrounded Chiku. Even worse was that his aura was getting larger and more active by the second.

) Akuryou (

I hate medic tents. I hate the medics even more. For people who were so rich, it wouldn't be such a problem to hire decent medics for such a big event! But no, they hire low class apparitions who don't know what they're doing. AND to top it all off, Giori, the fat rich man from earlier, made me come here to nurse my wounds. Argh. I was sitting on a small, dingy cot wrapping bandages around my arm when Kanaria came in. She looked away, and avoided my eyes. The girl walked to her teammate's cot. Hitan was still looking fried. He wouldn't, if the medic had listened to me and poured water over him. But no, she's a medic! So what do _I_ know about healing? What a bitch.

Anyhow, Kanaria came in and was just sitting there. When she heard "FIGHTERS, START!" she jumped up in alarm and ran outside looking frightened.

This puzzled me, but I ignored it and continued to wrap bandages around my arms. Damn it, the weights I had put in were slipping _again_. Stupid cheap ass at the market told me they were anti slip. I sighed, put them back in place and finished wrapping up my arms. Oh well, I'll get him later.

Suddenly, an aura from somewhere nearby spiked. Literally. Well, it more flamed and was lashing out everywhere, but what ever. I jumped off the cot despite the medic's protests and ran outside. Kanaria was staring horror stricken at Chiku.

"No! I thought it left..." she whispered.

"You thought what left?" I asked.

Forgetting who I was, Kanaria quickly explained. "When I found Chiku, I thought he was a normal boy. But one day, bandits attacked us while we were traveling and they were about to kill him when something happened. He changed completely, and killed all of the bandits. When they were all dead, Chiku fainted. When he woke up, he had no memory of what happened. While the demon took control of his body, he was facing his worst nightmares. He was so frightened. I took him to a shrine to figure out what was wrong..." Kanaria bit her lip. "Itachi the weasel demon is living inside him." (A/N: Itachi means weasel. Sounds stupid, Weasel, the weasel demon :P)

"So you think Itachi is coming out now?"

"I'm afraid so," Kanaria replied. "I thought those priests had exorcised him completely..."

"No priest can exorcise very powerful demons completely. Besides, exorcism is for ghosts," I sighed.

Kanaria shook her head. "But I promised to him that I would always protect him... And that the demon would never come back. That he was safe from his nightmares..." She sniffed.

"No one is ever safe from their nightmares," I said. I know, I thought to myself. I still haven't recovered fully from one encounter.

) Kurama (

I could see a shadow of a demon behind Chiku. Was the boy possessed? No wait! He must be like me, having a demon live inside him!

Chiku bared his teeth and snarled at me. His canines elongated. His fingers became claws. He snarled again and attacked in a flurry of claws. Shocked, I jumped back. Chiku landed short a few centimeters, and jumped straight up. Three gashes appeared on my face and I fell back. The wound stung greatly.

"NO!" Someone screamed. Distracted, I turned around to see Akuryou restraining Kanaria. The girl was struggling to get up to the arena.

"Stop! He can't hear you!"

"Let go of me! I promised that I would stop him if this ever happened again!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I thought you said you promised that Itachi was gone for good!" Akari hissed.

Chiku took advantage of my distractedness and attacked me. I was forced to take out my Rose whip, blocking his attacks. He jumped back as a small cut appeared on the back of his hand. He sat down a few meters away, licking the wound while keeping one eye on me.

) Akari (

"JUST LET ME GO!" Kanaria screamed. Chiku flopped his head to one side, looking in our direction. "CHIKU!"

"SHUT UP! HE'LL COME EAT YOU!" I bellowed.

"Eat ... me?" Kanaria stopped screaming and panted. I loosened my hold on her arms.

"Yes, Itachi is a human eating weasel demon. Didn't those priests tell you?" I asked. She shook her head. "Well, he is."

"Chiku..." She whimpered. The boy looked at her a second more, then leaped to his feet.

) Chiku (

_Kill. Destroy. EAT! Eat the scary man. Rip out his heart and drink his blood. _

) Kurama (

I was at loss of what to do. Youko was telling me to kill Itachi (something about stolen rabbits), and I didn't want to.

_You don't have a choice_, Youko said. _If you don't kill him, he will eat you alive! Let me kill him then, if you're too soft._

Be quiet, I thought. There must be a way...

_If you knock him out, he'll try to eat you when he wakes up_, Youko warned.

I ignored him. Youko, do you know how to exorcise demons?

_Exorcising if for ghosts_.

Er... Then extracting?

_If I knew, I would have left this stupid body long ago._

Damn it! I glanced at my opponent. The boy was standing there, watching me curiously. Youko! I begged.

_There _is_ a way to separate them... but only for a while,_ Youko replied after a while.

Good! Tell me!

) Akari (

Kanaria had stopped screaming and was banging her head against the stadium wall with a steady thumping noise.

"Stop that," I snapped. "It's annoying."

She ignored me and kept banging. I shook my head and watched Kurama do a bunch of weird hand motions and chant something. Chiku understood this as much as I did, and watched Kurama with his head cocked to one side.

"Demon, separate!" Kurama yelled. Chiku's eyes opened in surprise, and he was surrounded by smoke. When the smoke finally cleared, a huge weasel was standing where he was moments before. It was pure black, except the tip of its tail was white. All of its fur was standing on end. The blood red eyes were the most frightening. Itachi the weasel demon. Let me rephrase that. Itachi the _rabid_ weasel demon. Kurama's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs.

) Kurama (

Well, there he was.

What do I do now? I asked Youko.

_What do you think? Kill him!_

Right.

_Hurry though! You only have ten minutes!_

Right. I hadn't expected him to be so big though. I drew my rose whip, and slashed at Itachi. His nose was laid open, and he screeched in pain, swatting at me angrily.

_Careful, he has poisonous claws_, Youko warned as I darted and dodged around his claws. I slashed at his feet, leaving wide-open, bleeding cuts. He whirled around, tail facing me.

_Look out. He can do weird stuff with his fur..._ Youko said.

WHAT?! Itachi's tail bristled. He brandished his tail at me, and several needle-like hairs flew straight at me.

_Those are poisonous too,_ Youko added. _Don't let one land too close to your head, or –_

One of the flying hair needles hit my neck.

_Oh, you're a goner,_ Youko chuckled.

Ah quit it, I snapped. If I die, you die.

_Just kill him before the poison starts to take effect_.

Right. I dodged more hair needles and landed on Itachi's back. I jumped quickly onto his head. Before he could react, I planted a seed in his ear. Itachi howled in protest and shook his head. I fell off, landing at a weird angle on my foot.

"Kurama! Look out!" Yusuke yelled. Itachi's paw appeared above me and slammed down. I dodged just in time.

) Akari (

"Let me go!" Kanaria yelled.

"No."

"LET ME GO!"

"NO!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

"You're going to knock a hole in your head, banging it against the wall like that," I replied. "Brains aren't very pretty."

"Hmph, like you care."

"Why must women be so difficult?!" I wailed, trying to restrain Kanaria's head from connecting with the wall. "Kurama are you done yet?!"

"But um... Akuryou, you're a woman..." Kuwabara said, scratching his head.

Before I could open my mouth to retort, there was a terrifying scream from the arena. Long green tendrils were snaking their way out of Itachi's ear, causing the weasel demon to cry out in pain. He tried to cut the vines, but they only grew faster. Kurama was watching with a look of bitterness on his face. The plant burst out of the top of Itachi's head, killing him instantly. But even after the body fell to the ground, it twitched and convulsed.

"Ew! That was like, totally gross! Um... I'll check to see if he's dead..." Kori said into her mic. "Yup, he's stone dead! KURAMA IS THE WINNER!"

The audience was happy. Very happy. So happy in fact, they started to throw things at Kurama. How nice. Kurama quickly jumped off the stage, narrowly escaping a can.

"Nice job!" Yusuke said, thumping Kurama on the back.

"Thanks, though I regret having had killed him in such a way." He stumbled.

"Kurama!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled, rushing to his side. "You alright?!"

"I think the poison in his fur is starting to take effect..." Kurama groaned.'

"Leave him to me," I said. "I'll take care of it."

"All right then..." Kuwabara backed off. "Wait, but... Where's the kid?"

Kanaria paled at this statement. "CHIKU!" She screamed, jerking from my grasp. The little boy was still on the arena, but unconscious.

"Um... There seems to be a problem..." Kori muttered.

"There is no problem," Rantou said, placing a hand on Kori's shoulder. "Kurama won fair and square. Now it my turn to take the stage!"

"Aagh! It's Randou again!" Yusuke yelped. "What a bastard, couldn't accept the fact that he lost, eh?"

"What are you talking about?" Randou yelled back. "I am NOT Randou! Randou was a disgrace, losing to humans like you!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you're gonna lose too!" Yusuke bellowed, about to jump onto the stage.

"Urameshi! This is my fight!" yelled Kuwabara, grabbing the back of Yusuke's shirt mid jump. Yusuke crashed to the ground. "You already fought Pako, remember?"

"Alright, alright! Don't get your panties all tied up in a knot..." Yusuke muttered, rubbing his head.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Nothing! Just get up there and fight!"

"Just _what_," Akuryou grumbled, shaking her head. "Have I gotten myself into?"

"AND NOW, LET THE MATCH BEGIN!!!" Kori yelled. Kuwabara stepped up onto the arena.

"You're goin' down!" He yelled at Rantou.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Rantou replied, smirking.

Yay, it's finally done...

Akuryou:Why do_I_ have to do this again?

Kurama: Because we say so (smiles)

Akuryou: Alright... (sigh) . Let the contest of hard heads begin! With Kuwabara facing Rantou, who knows what the out come will be? And what will become of Chiku? And Hitan? Do I even care?

Kurama: ...

Yusuke: Dude, you suck. Let me do it next time, Kurama!

Akuryou: Fine! You finish!

Yusuke: Ok! Stay tuned for the next episode of Yu Yu Hakusho!


	8. Goodbye Rantou, Hello Mashoutsukai!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Episode 8

"So you're not Randou, eh?" Kuwabara asked, forming his Spirit sword in his hand.

"Of course not! I am his older brother!" Rantou said arrogantly.

Kuwabara felt confident he could beat Rantou. After all, Randou was from a long time ago, and Kuwabara was obviously a lot stronger than that time. Then a little seed of doubt started to sprout in his mind. What if he was a lot stronger?

"Fighters ready? Then… BEGIN!" Kori yelled.

No goofing off, Kuwabara thought. I'll try to finish him as quickly as possible. He swung the sword at Rantou. Rantou dodged the blade too easily, almost as if he knew where the blade was going to go. He lashed out with inch long nails, slashing the bottom of Kuwabara's shirt into ribbons.

"Haha. Next time, I'll draw blood," He laughed. "Don't underestimate me!"

"What a load of bull," Kuwabara muttered.

"Your last words?"

"Hardly," Kuwabara replied. He tightened his grip on his spirit sword.

"Pity. Now die!" Rantou attacked with his inch-long nails. Kuwabara jumped out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, Rantou was ready for him. He swung his foot upwards, catching Kuwabara by the neck. Kuwabara coughed up blood as Rantou pulled his foot back.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled.

"You can't fight back because you can't get enough air," Rantou said triumphantly. "I've pierced your windpipe."

"You bastard," Kuwabara coughed. He grabbed his own throat, trying to stem the flow of blood.

"Heh. I have claws on my feet too."

"You talk too much!" Kuwabara yelled, swinging feebly at Rantou.

"Heh, at least I can. You're dying. You have little life left."

Damn it, Kuwabara thought. He's right. My vision's going all fuzzy…

"He needs to block that wound somehow," Kurama said out loud.

"He needs a miracle," Akuryou added.

On stage, Kuwabara was kneeling on the ground, holding himself up by his spirit sword.

I can hardly breath… He thought. I'm going to die… And in the first round too… "

"Sorry Urameshi, I let you down…" Kuwabara whispered. The roaring

from the audience was dimming. He could hardly hear Yusuke's calls. I'm going to die… I'll never see…

"Kazuma-kun!" A voice rang clearly, amidst the noise, in Kuwabara's ears.

That voice! He thought, looking up. Yukina was standing at the wall right past Rantou's shoulder.

"Eh? Yukina-san!" Kuwabara yelped. Then he coughed up more blood.

"What are you looking at, human?" Rantou sneered. He approached, ready to strike the final blow.

"Get out of my way, bastard!" Kuwabara yelled hoarsely, punching Rantou right in the face. He was knocked out of the arena and didn't get up.

"Kazuma-kun! Are you alright? You're all covered in blood!" Yukina yelled from the audience.

"Yukina?" Hiei mouthed. Kurama smiled.

"Who the hell is that?" Akari asked no one, lookingw at Kuwabara and the equally dead looking Rantou.

"That's Yukina," Kurama explained.

"His girlfriend?" Akuryou asked. She felt very hot all of a sudden. "What, midget, you got a crush on her too?"

"No."

"That's gross Akuryou," Yusuke retorted. "Yukina is Hiei's sister."

"Oh."

"Detective…" Hiei turned to Yusuke with a murderous glare.

"Aagh! Sorry Hiei! I'm sorry! I just let it slip, sorry! Akuryou won't tell, will you?"

"If you don't want me to…" Akuryou said, a large sweat drop sliding down the back of her head.

"9… 10! RANTOU IS OUT!" Kori yelled. The second that came out of her mouth, Yusuke and Kurama ran to the arena.

"Kuwabara! You alright?"

"Hang in there!"

"Kurama! Can you do anything about him?"

Kurama didn't say anything at first. After inspecting the wound for a bit, he shook his head. "None of the plants I have with me can heal a wound as serious as that.

"Just sew it back up," Akuryou said. "Here, let me do it."

Yusuke and Kurama carefully pulled Kuwabara off the arena and onto the grassy floor.

"Well, um, team Urameshi, you'll have to move. There are more teams ready to fight," Kori said.

"All right," Yusuke grumbled. He grabbed one of Kuwabara's arms and dragged him toward the medical tent.

) Inside the tent (

"I sewed the wound up," Akuryou said with a sigh. "But he's lost a lot of blood. Nothing too serious though," She added hastily under Yusuke's glare. "A good night's sleep should fix that." She sat down in a chair with a sigh.

"Good," Yusuke nodded.

"How's your wrist?" Akuryou asked Yusuke.

"There's a bunch of scabs on it."

"Good. Stop picking them. How are you, Kurama?"

"I'm fine," Kurama replied.

"Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Hi."

The five of them looked down. The little boy, Chiku, was standing there, with a gauze pad over his cheek.

"Did you guys beat us?" He asked.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Oh," Chiku said, looking at his feet. Then he looked back up. "Did I do that?" He asked, pointing at Kuwabara.

"No, it was Rantou," Yusuke replied.

"Oh. Good. Kanaria's yelling at him right now," Chiku said, smiling. "Look at what happened to me," He added, pointing at his cheek.

"How did you get that?" Kurama asked. He didn't remember having hit the boy in the face.

"Kanaria says I got it when I fell down."

Oh, Kurama thought. After I exorcised the demon.

_Extracted_, Youko thought. _Exorcising is for ghosts_.

Whatever.

Chiku had lost interest in me and had jumped into Akuryou's lap. "You're Akuryou right?"

"Yes…" Akuryou said, trying to push him off.

"Kanaria says you're a bad person," Chiku told her, resisting the assassin's attempts to push him off.

"She's right. I am a bad person. So get away from me before I do something bad to you," Akuryou said sarcastically.

"Nuh-uh! You just want me to go away, right?"

"You're right. Now go away. Please."

"But I want to stay here! You don't seem like a bad person," Chiku chirped happily.

"Don't judge a person from their appearance. Now go back to your sister before she comes over to skin me."

"She won't do that," Chiku laughed.

"Oh yes she will," Akuryou muttered. A livid Kanaria was standing in front of her.

"Chiku! Don't bother strangers!" She scolded, lifting him off of Akuryou's legs.

"I wasn't bothering her! And she's not a bad person like you say she is!"

"Hush. Hitan wants to talk to you," She said, putting a finger to her lips. "Talk quietly, please. He is still a bit tired."

"Aw, ok." The little boy skipped back. Kanaria followed him.

"Well, wasn't that enlightening," Yusuke said. "What are you, a child molester?"

"I'm an assassin."

"Right. I knew that."

) Meanwhile…(

"Yusuke hasn't come to school for days! I'm getting worried!" Keiko told Atsuko.

"He's fine," Atsuko replied, waving her off.

"I haven't seen him around either!"

"He's fine."

"How do you know?"

"Just a feeling."

Keiko turned around to leave when Botan suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Aaah!"

"Sorry!" Botan yelped, jumping off her oar to help Keiko off the ground. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Keiko replied, brushing her skirt off. "What happened? Why are you here?"

"How come you're over here at Yusuke's?" Botan asked,

"I was asking Atsuko where he was… So tell me, why are you here?"

"You didn't know that Yusuke had a mission?" Botan asked, ignoring Keiko's question.

"AGAIN?!" Keiko yelled. "Why didn't he tell me?!"

"Um…"

"Yusuke! I'm going to KILL you!!!" Keiko yelled, storming off.

) Meanwhile…(

"Achoo!" Yusuke sneezed.

"I bet Keiko's thinking about you," Kuwabara said automatically.

"Maybe."

"You wake up after sleeping 17 hours straight and that's the first thing you say?" Akuryou scoffed.

"Hey, I just happened to wake up at the time, ok?"

Akuryou did not reply.

"When's our next battle?" Kurama asked.

"They'll send a messenger to tell us when they've decided," Akuryou replied, staring out the window. She added, "That means the report could come anytime between now and a hundred years from now."

"Haha, funny joke," Yusuke said sarcastically.

"I'm not joking."

"Akuryou, are you really a guy or a girl?" Yusuke asked randomly.

Kuwabara laughed, Kurama raised his eyebrows and Hiei choked on his water.

"What do you _think_?" Akuryou asked. Her tone was silky smooth.

"Um… I mean, I know you're a girl—"

"Then why ask the stupid question?"

"Because I was just making sure."

"Why would you doubt the fact that I am female?" Akuryou asked.

"Well…" Yusuke started nervously. "Um…"

"Yes?"

She's going to kill me anyways, Yusuke thought. "You're chest is completely flat. And you wear boys' clothes. And you act like a boy. You look like a boy. And you _sound_ kind of like a boy too."

Akuryou did not reply for a minute, then, "So?"

This is the first time I called a girl flat-chested and didn't get slapped upside the head, Yusuke thought with relief. "It doesn't bother you?"

"Being a girl sucks," Akuryou sighed, staring at her fingers. "Every new client I've had did a double take when I met them face to face. No one expects a 17-year old girl to be _the_ best assassin in Makai. Most of them doubt me until I've done a job for them. Even so, they tend to ask someone else to do it. A male," Akuryou said in disgust. "But every so often, I get a client that's stupid enough to think that I'm a guy so they like me," She added, playing with the dagger at her waist.

"I don't see anything wrong with being a girl," Yusuke said.

"That's because you're male," Akuryou said testily, crossing her arms.

"I don't see why that should change my opinion."

"The reason men rule the world is purely physical."

"Hey, you girls aren't much smarter! You should see the girls at school! All they care about is their make up!"

"Boys don't seem to care about anything but girls!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Urameshi, no offense, but you're not really in a position to argue that point," Kuwabara interrupted. "Remember all the perverted stuff you do to Keiko?"

"It's just Keiko! I don't do it to anyone else!"

Akuryou turned her head away and muttered something that sounded vaguely like "men". Her hands gripped the jacket she was wearing. "I'll be in the room, if anyone needs me." She just barely made it into the room before tears started to slide down her face.

) Later (

"Hey, Akuryou?" Yusuke poked his head into the room. "You awake?"

Akuryou's back was facing him, and she did not reply.

"Er… Are you just ignoring me, or are you really asleep?" He crept closer. She _seemed_ to be sleeping, but who knew? If he got too close, she might jump up and bite his head off…

"What?" Akuryou croaked, voice muffled.

"Eh?"

"What do you want?" Akuryou turned around. Her arms and legs were wrapped around her pillow. She pushed several strands of sand colored hair aside.

"Ah. I was wondering if you wanted some dinner?"

"Sure," Akuryou yawned and scratched her head. "What are we eating?"

"Some thing Kurama bought at the restaurant."

"Aight…"

Yusuke led the stumbling assassin into the small yet luxurious kitchen.

"Hey guys, Akuryou's joining us for… dinner," Yusuke announced, taking a seat.

"We can see that, Yusuke," Hiei snapped.

"Yo," Akuryou said quietly, raising a hand. She flopped into her chair and stared at the table.

"Are you alright? You seem extremely quiet," Kurama asked cautiously after several minutes of silent eating.

"I'm fine," came the reply. "Just a little tired is all."

No one else said anything for a while. Kuwabara made a few feeble attempts to make a conversation, but no one really talked. Finally…

"If you could wish for anything in the world, what would it be?"

There was a moment of silence, then…

"Death."

The four boys turned to stare at the only girl at the table.

"Why would you want that?" Yusuke asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"If I was dead, I wouldn't have to go through this crappy tournament again."

"So you want to die just cause you don't wanna fight? Then why'd you join in the first place?"

"It's none of your business!" Akuryou yelled.

"We don't know anything about you! How do I know we can trust you?!" Yusuke yelled back.

"Um… You guys…" Kurama tried to pacify Yusuke.

"You don't have to! I could always go back home and ask my friends for help!" Akuryou shouted, her eyes turning into an angry red.

"What friends?! If you could do that, why'd you come to us?!"

"It was more convenient! You guys needed a 5th fighter, right?"

Yusuke could not find anything to retort with, so he replied, rather lamely, "I know other people that could fill the spot."

"Well then. I can see that I am not needed," Akuryou said in a would-be calm voice. She stormed out of the kitchen. The slam of the door shook the room.

"Women!" Yusuke huffed angrily.

) Next morning (

"What do you want?" Yusuke asked. The rat demon was standing in front of the door.

"Excuse moi, your battle weel start in few minutes."

"Alright, alright," Yusuke muttered, slamming the door in his face. He stepped on the still-sleeping Kuwabara on his way to the bathroom. They had slept on the ground that night because Akuryou was still in their room. "Damn bitch…"

"Who was that?" Kurama asked.

"Messenger."

"Then we should be getting down to the stadium."

"Whatever."

) 5 minutes later (

"What are we gonna do about Akuryou?" Kuwabara asked.

"Let's pretend she's sick," Yusuke muttered.

"Think they'll believe us?"

"I don't give a damn."

"WELCOME TO THE SECOND ROUND OF THE DARK TOURNAMENT!!!" Kori yelled. The crowd went wild… literally. "IN THE LEFT CORNER, TEAM MASHOUTSUKAI!"

"What?!" Yusuke yelled over the noise of the crowd. "Didn't we fight those bastards _last_ time?!"

"PLEASE WELCOME… SHOUKA!!!"

"Maybe not."

A girl with short, bright orange hair stepped out. Her hair curled outwards at the ends. Her amber eyes seemed to gauge the Urameshi Team's power almost immediately. She wore a strip of cloth tied around her chest under a netted shirt. Her skirt reached down about mid-thigh.

"JUNSUI!"

A boy with blue hair that stopped at his shoulders walked out. His expression was mild, mostly due to his calming blue eyes. He wore a toga-like… thing over a netted shirt. His pants were long and baggy.

"REISHO!"

"Ok, that guy we fought."

Out came Reisho, looking foul-tempered as ever. He sneered at the Urameshi team. Kurama noticed that his teammates didn't seem to like him very much either.

"OOKAMI!"

Kurama was startled. He had met this particular wolf demon before. Ookami had silver hair, grey ears that poked out of the top of his head and amber eyes. He was wearing almost exactly what Junsui was wearing, but his shirt covered his whole upper body.

"AAAAAND… KEISUI!"

Keisui was tall. Really tall. Standing at about 200 cm, he towered over the rest of his team. Even Ookami looked short compared to him. His hair was messy and a light green color. His face was quite stern, with yellow eyes. He wore an X of cloth across his chest and long baggy pants. He scratched at his elbow pads with a yawn.

"ON MY RIGHT, WELCOME OUR GUESTS… TEAM URAMESHI!!!"

"Let's just all walk out and get this damn thing over with," Yusuke muttered.

"YUSUKE! KUWABARA! KURAMA! HIEI! AND AKU— Hey, where's your fifth member?" Kori demanded.

"She's sick."

"What?"

"She won't be coming!" Yusuke snapped. "Not that we need her anyways," He added, smirking at the other team.

"You are clearly underestimating us," Said Keisui disapprovingly.

"WELL, THEN! TEAM LEADERS, DECIDE ON YOUR FIGHTERS!"

"Continued battling?"

"Sure."

Keisui turned back to his teammates. "Oi, which one of you wants to fight first?"

"Let me!" Shouka yelled, jumping up and down.

"Er… No, you can fight later. Junsui, you go," Keisui decided, walking off the arena. Shouka made a pouty face.

"Yes sir," Junsui replied. He jumped onto the stage.

"I will fight him," Kurama said, also jumping onto the stage. "Though I have heard of the previous team we fought, I'd never heard of this one."

"Our sect doesn't do a lot of public stuff," Junsui commented helpfully. "You've probably never heard of us because we try to remain a secret to rest of Makai."

"Well then," Kurama said, eyebrows raised.

"Although I'm an easy going person," Junsui said, taking a fighting stance. "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kurama replied just as calmly.

"FIGHTERS READY? BEGIN!"

A/N: Ah, the Mashoutsukai team. My favorite team in this tournament besides the Urameshi team. I used the same name as the previous team because they are from the same village. Shouka and Junsui's names should give you a clue about their elemental powers. You know who Reisho is, I hope. Ookami and Keisui's powers will be revealed soon…

Yusuke: Oh yes! The start of the second round!

Hiei: We know that, Yusuke

Yusuke: (Ignores Hiei) Ok, so the second round of the tournament starts! I hate these Mashoutsukai guys cause they almost kicked our butts last time. It's not the actual butt-kicking part that pisses me off, but that they cheated! This team better not cheat or else I'll…

Kurama: Yusuke, please get back on topic.

Yusuke: (stops strangling air) Right. So now Kurama has to fight Junsui! What powers does Junsui have? And why the heck is that slimy bastard Reisho on their team? Find out next time, on Yu Yu Hakusho!


	9. Korosu has come to plague Akuryou

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Episode 9

Keiko was worried. Of course, she was always worried. Who wouldn't be, if their outlawed boyfriend was constantly going out on missions under the orders of a banished prince? The brunette sighed. She had thought that after meeting his ancestor in Makai, Yusuke would settle down, and retire from his job as a Spirit Detective. Instead, he only worked harder. Koenma somehow snuck information from his father's sources and would continually send Yusuke on missions… Not as major as the ones before, but they were still missions. Botan didn't seem too worried, even about the latest quest. But then again, that was probably because she didn't know what his mission was.

So, once again, Botan decided to take the girls to see the tournament. Shizuru tagged along because she needed to tell her brother to come home; He was going to need to study if he wanted to get into a good college!

"How are we going to get in?" Keiko asked, noting the ticket collector.

"Well, Koenma said he would be coming…"

"Botan! Keiko! Shizuru!" Someone yelled from behind them.

"Koenma-sama!"

The prince of Reikai was running up to them, looking exhausted.

"I've been looking all over for you guys!" He said, panting heavily. "You wouldn't believe—"

"What's going on?" Shizuru asked, cutting Koenma off. There was a loud uproar from inside the stadium.

"Let's go check it out!" Keiko said, and the four of them ran inside.

) Let's go back to Kurama and Junsui… (

"FIGHTERS READY? BEGIN!" Kori yelled.

Junsui stood still, and little pools of water began to pool at his feet.

"Mizu bunshin! " He yelled suddenly. The water rose and took Junsui's form. Soon, there were five replicas of Junsui standing in front of Kurama.

"Rose whip!" Kurama barely had time to pull out his weapon before the clones attacked. His whip cut straight through one of them and it collapsed into a puddle on the ground.

"Nice," Junsui commented. "But can you fight all of us?" The four remaining clones and Junsui himself attacked from all directions. Kurama swung his Rose Whip around in a circle, reducing three of the copies to puddles and knocking Junsui to the ground. "Nice," Junsui said again. The remaining clone stood silently, watching Kurama's every move.

"Go big brother!" Shouka yelled. "Kick his ass!"

Junsui flashed a smile at Shouka, and turned back to the battle. Kurama was still standing motionless in the middle of the arena. Suddenly, Kurama lashed out with his whip. A gash opened on Junsui's arm.

"Well then," He said, wiping off the blood. "Looks like I'll have to get serious. White Shark!"

The water on the ground oozed together and started to form a shape in the air. Meanwhile, water from the air was being pulled toward the large water bubble (A/N: Does that make sense? Oo). A shark took shape, and its huge, sharp teeth could be seen clearly. Soon, the shark reached its full size. From snout to tail, it was about 300 centimeters (about 10 feet) long, and about 90 centimeters (about 3 feet) around. "Strike!"

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled.

Kurama tried to dodge it, but the shark swung its tail around and hit him. The fox demon was engulfed by the water shark and disappeared almost completely from view. Suddenly…

"Rose Thorn Wheel!"

The shark shattered. Flying droplets of water hit the audience, and Kurama stepped out. He was soaking wet, but seemed ok.

"That," Kurama said. "Was a good technique. Most of my spirit energy is gone."

"Heh, thanks," Junsui replied. The water from the shark began to gather again. "I'm surprised you're still alive. But you'll need more than that to defeat my shark!" The shark was recreating itself!

There's only one way to win, Kurama thought to himself. But I don't like it.

) Meanwhile (

"Damn him!" Akuryou fumed, kicking the pillow. "Damn him to hell!" She was still angry at the Spirit Detective. "Why does everyone I meet have problems?"

"Nyew?" A small dragon not much longer than her forearm awoke with a yawn. It was a pale orange color, with two royal blue stripes on each cheek. Two small, royal blue wings stretched out, then folded back up. Red eyes opened. It pawed at two wiry antennae like things coming out of its head. The dragon had two similar… antennae coming out of its tail. (A/N: Er… They're just two lines that are kinda fatter at the ends when I draw… I can't explain! Xx)

"Why can't I get along with anybody!" She screamed at herself. The light bulb of one of the lamps blew up.

"Nyew…" The dragon mewed and put its head on its front paws.

"It's alright Kokoro. It's not your fault…" Akuryou said softly, calming down. She petted the small dragon on the head. Kokoro's eyes closed and reopened. They were black now… their normal colors.

"Nyew…"

"You're right, I should go and apologize," Akuryou sighed. "He'd better forgive me."

Akuryou walked to the door and opened it. "Yusuke? I wanted to—"

The room was completely empty.

"Where did they go?" Akuryou asked herself aloud. There was a knocking at the door. The rat demon was standing there… again. "What the hell do you want?"

"Your team ees fighting already."

"I know that," Akuryou lied.

"If you do not go down now, they might be deesqualeefied."

"Alright, alright, you nag. I'm going!"

"Nyew!"

"No Kokoro! Stay here!" Akuryou yelled, trying to pry the dragon off her arm.

"Nyew!" The dragon clung on tightly.

"You're making me pay for putting you in my duffel bag with my socks, aren't you?"

The dragon nodded happily.

Akuryou sighed. "Alright, you can come."

"Nyew!" The dragon mewed and clambered up to Akuryou's head.

"Hurry, the committee weeshes eet."

"Alright, alright!" She stuffed her feet into her shoes, jumped over the rat demon, and ran down to the Stadium.

) Meanwhile… (

"Great shark strike!" The shark charged at Kurama. This time, he didn't even try to dodge.

"What the hell is he thinking!" Kuwabara yelled.

Kurama was fully engulfed in water, but…

"Plants need water to survive," said a voice from inside the water. "And your shark provides just that."

The shark began to struggle and writhe. It was being absorbed into something! Soon, all of the water had been absorbed and it was not Kurama who stepped out, but Youko. Thick, spiky vines surrounded him.

"Makaian Desert plants," Youko explained. "Very efficient at sucking the very air dry of every droplet of moisture."

"Well, you are at a slight advantage now," Junsui said. He tried to sound calm, but his teammates could see that he was pressed.

"Slight? I would just leave it at 'an advantage'," Youko said with a smile. The vines snaked out, straining to absorb more and more water. Junsui, who had been pulling more water out of the air, was trapped. Vines approached him from all sides. "Too bad. You were a worthy opponent."

Junsui tried to escape from the plants, but they caught him by the foot and slowly snaked up. The desert plants began to suffocate him.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that they get some of their nutrition from ingesting smaller, living beings? Seems like they're hungry," Youko commented, smiling.

"Big brother!" Shouka cried. The Water shinobi was covered completely in vines. "BIG BROTHER!"

) Meanwhile… (

"Damn, damn, damn," Akuryou hissed to herself, jumping off tree trunks to propel herself forward. A few demons approached her. "Get the hell out of my way!" She yelled, whipping out her dagger. The assassin cut her way through the demons without missing a step.

"Well, well. Where do you think you're going?" A demon asked, stepping in her way. She was forced to stop.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your death," He replied, taking out a strange, curved sword.

"That's my line," Akuryou hissed. Damn, she thought. He's A-class; I'd better kill him quick. "Die!"

) Meanwhile… (

The entire stadium was watching the wrapped up plants on the arena. Nothing moved, until suddenly, the plants were blown apart by an unseen force. The water Shinobi's limp body slumped to the floor.

"Um… well… I'll start the count now! 1… 2… 3…"

"Big brother!" Shouka tried to run over to see how her brother was, but Keisui held her back with a firm hand.

"7… 8… 9… and 10! Kurama wins the first round!"

"Now you can go," Keisui said, letting go of Shouka's netted shirt.

"Junsui!" She jumped on stage and shook her brother's body. "Wake up!" When her brother did not respond, she slapped him in the face. "Wake up!"

"Nn… Ow…" Junsui put his hand to his cheek. "Why'd you hit me, sis?"

"You big idiot I thought you were dead!" She wailed.

"Um…" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei watched with sweatdrops rolling down the backs of their heads.

"Hm, it's my turn now," Ookami said, stepping up to the arena. "It's been a while, Youko."

"Well well, if it isn't the wolf Ookami (A/N: Ookami means wolf… If it isn't the wolf Wolf…)"

"Do they know each other?" Yusuke asked Hiei in a whisper. They couldn't hear what the two youkai were saying, but now they were both chuckling.

"How the hell should I know?"

"Well, you are his best friend…"

) Meanwhile… (

"Damn you!" Akuryou yelled. A horde of A and B-class demons were blocking her way. "If you don't get out of my way, I'll be forced to kill you!"

"You jest!" One of the demons laughed. "Attack!"

"Gladly," Akuryou muttered with a smirk. The demons jumped, and Akari gripped her dagger tighter. Her spirit energy surged through it, and the dagger's length extended from its original 30 (about 1 foot) centimeters to about 150 centimeters (about 5 feet). She swung the spiritually charged dagger and wiped out over half of the demons in one swing. She turned to the rest of them. "You better leave now, if you don't want to die." The demons glanced at her, frightened, then turned tail and ran. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Akuryou continued toward the Stadium.

"At this rate," she told the small dragon perched on her shoulder, "I'll reach it in about a minute." Little did she know…

) Back to the Stadium… (

"May the best youkai win," Ookami said.

"Thank you," Youko replied, smirking. He pulled a blade of grass out of his hair and his spirit energy charged through it. The blade of grass grew larger until it resembled a sword.

"You underestimate me," Ookami said, smiling. He whipped out his own blade of grass. It elongated and curved into a scythe-like weapon and crackled with electricity. "Let's see what you make of this!" He threw the scythe at Youko, who jumped away. Instead of continuing to travel in a straight line, it curved around and made a beeline for the fox demon. Youko just barely escaped, receiving a large gash on his arm. "Revenge for my teammate, you see."

) Akuryou (

"Spare me!" the last, frightened demon begged.

"You didn't say please," Akuryou replied sarcastically, throwing him into the bushes. "But I'll let you live."

As she turned to leave, she felt a youkai presence behind her.

"Nice try," the assassin said, bringing her fist up to land a solid punch on the youkai's face. "What do you want?" she asked, turning around.

A strong looking, tanned youkai was sitting on the ground, rubbing his nose. He had messy black hair that stopped at his neck. His eyes were blood red, and Akuryou could see a fang poking out over his lower lip. He was wearing a golden shirt with green trimming. One sleeve was ripped off. His pants were the same golden color, tied at his waist with an orange sash.

"Boy, you throw a mean punch!" the youkai laughed, jumping to his feet. "Now let's see if you can do that again to my face!"

"I'm not a boy," Akuryou hissed, throwing a rock at him.

"Ha!" he dodged easily. "Come on, try—" Akuryou appeared right in front of him and punched him in the face… again.

"You men have such loud mouths," she said.

"Damn, you just broke my nose again!" the youkai cursed, pinching his nose.

"Hn," the assassin turned to leave.

"Wait!" the youkai jumped up hastily, only to land awkwardly and fall on his butt again.

"What?" Akuryou asked exasperatedly. "I'm a little busy here!" She turned around. The youkai was standing very close… too close. He grabbed her arm leaned forward.

"I like strong women," he whispered, grinning.

"Wha—" Akuryou yelped, trying to jump back. The youkai's hand held on.

"My name is Korosu. Can I dissect you?" the youkai asked.

"What!" Akuryou wrested her arm out of the youkai's grasp. "No!"

"Come on… It'll be painless!" he begged, pulling a knife out of the scabbard at his waist.

"No!" the assassin yelled, unnerved. Korosu jumped toward her, only to jump back. Kokoro was clawing at the shocked youkai. Unfortunately, the small dragon looked too cute to be frightening. She opened her mouth and a small "nyar" came out of her mouth.

"Cute," Korosu grinned, petting the small dragon. Kokoro shied away from his hand.

"Stop that," Akuryou snapped, picking Kokoro up by the scruff of her neck and placing her on her other shoulder. "My team is going to be disqualified if I don't get there soon." The assassin walked away. She turned around to see Korosu still following her… "STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"Not until I get to—" the youkai was cut off by Akuryou's fist, which collided with his face. "STOP BREAKING MY NOSE!" Korosu bellowed with wounded pride.

"THEN STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Akuryou yelled back, storming away.

"Is it a crime to watch the tournament now?"

"Aargh! Fine! Just… Just stop looking at me like that!" Akuryou snapped. The strange youkai was staring at her hungrily.

Ugh… Horrible ending. Writer's block has struck… … --

Yusuke: Akuryou! How could you! Flirting with some crazy youkai while we're fighting!

Akuryou: Shut up.

Yusuke: Whatever. Just do the stupid preview.

Akuryou: …walks away

Yusuke: … Fine! Be that way! Bitch… stalks away

Kurama: … Erm… I'll take over then! Well, looks like Youko and I have got ourselves into a fight with an old friend. This looks like fun. Oh, and what has Akuryou gotten herself into? Doesn't look good. And WHAT have we been doing while she was running away from him? Find out next time, on Yu Yu Hakusho!

Edit- Oops I forgot Koenma was re... um... ... ... re princed? --() Whatever. Basically, Enma Daio let him back in... ...--() whatever i'm prolly confusing you, lol


	10. Element

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Episode 10

"I, Ookami the lightning wolf, shall defeat you!" The wolf youkai smirked, grabbing the scythe. Lightning crackled, and the scythe was connected to the end of a long rod of electricity.

"You seem to be under the impression that I am going to sit here quietly and let you decapitate me with that halberd of yours," Youko smirked. The two youkai immediately flew at each other, slashing ferociously with their weapons. Ookami's halberd sent out an electrical shock every time their blades connected, and the effected was multiplied, as Youko was still wet from his previous battle. Soon, his steps slowed, and his blows weakened.

"Youko Kurama has gotten reckless," Hiei sniffed with disdain. "I suppose that is the result of having been cooped up for so long… especially around such good opponents."

"Oi, midget, are you saying Kurama's going to lose!" Kuwabara yelled.

"No, you big oaf. I am simply stating the obvious."

On the arena, Youko had stumbled, and for a split second, he was off guard.

"Die! Lightning Strike Explosion!" Ookami growled, throwing a ball of lightning at the fox demon.

"No! Kurama!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled. Hiei simply stood quietly.

"Fufufu, he got too reckless," Ookami smirked, turning away. "Too bad it brought his end."

"I'm not dead yet," said a voice from the smoke. Kurama emerged from the smoke, battered and bruised but still alive.

"Oh. Back to your human form, eh?" the wolf sighed, and lowered his halberd. "Too bad I'll have to impale you either way."

"Not if I can help it," Kurama muttered, biting his fingernail. Ookami was a difficult enemy… dare I risk fighting him as I am now? Or should I ask Youko again? No, maybe not. He's probably tired anyhow.

"Oh? And what will you do to stop me?" Ookami asked, swinging the halberd.

Kurama had a split second to react, barely avoiding the electrically charged blade. He ran around the circumference of the arena, with the wolf demon closely behind. The outer edges of stone began to crumble, due to the holes Ookami was making with his halberd.

"What the hell is Kurama doing?" Kuwabara yelled. "He's just running around in circles!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Hiei snapped. "I'm sure he has his own plan."

"Well, whatever it is, he'd better run faster," Yusuke muttered. "Ookami's catching up."

"I wonder what Kurama's doing! He seems to be trying to dodge his opponent by running around in circles! I think he's getting soft, don't you!" Kori was busy yelling to the audience. "What's this! He just ran into the center of the arena!"

"Plants of Makai, heed my call," Kurama said quickly, placing his palm on the ground as Ookami closed in.

"Die!" The wolf yelled for the second time, slashing downward. Kurama was kneeling, and in no way could he escape. Only Ookami did not notice the vine creeping up Kurama's arm.

There was a blinding flash of lightning, a roll of thunder, and a deafening explosion. When the smoke cleared, Yusuke could see two figures frozen in place.

"Heh, looks like you got me," Ookami smirked, coughing up blood. A huge vine was sticking out of his chest.

"I could say the same about you," Kurama replied. The wolf's blade had cut deep into Kurama's shoulder. Blood leaked in a steady stream from the wound. The two youkai looked at each other and chuckled. Then they both slid to the ground, seemingly dead.

"Well! What an… unexpected conclusion! Well, I'll start my count now! If neither of the fighters can get up before I count to ten, then it's a draw! So… One! Two! Three!"

"Is he ok?" Kuwabara asked. "I think he's bleeding a lot."

"Thanks for stating the obvious. Again," Hiei muttered. "He's alive."

"How do you know that, shorty?"

"Kurama is not the type to go down after a simple cut like that," Hiei sniffed in disdain. "Unlike you."

"Hey!"

"Nine… and TEN! The battle is a draw! Um… Will someone from each team come and retrieve their fighters?"

"Bwaa! Ookami, are you ok?" Shouka asked worriedly as Keisui grabbed Ookami's body.

"Ugh Ookami, you're damn heavy," Keisui grunted. "Why do _I_ always have to be the one to haul your carcass off the crime scene?"

"I don't think he can hear you," Shouka said, looking up at Ookami's face.

Meanwhile, Yusuke was having his own problems…

"Damn what the hell is this stuff?" Yusuke snarled, trying to untangle Kurama from the vines. "It frickin won't come off!"

"Here, let me try to cut them, Urameshi," Kuwabara offered, taking out his Spirit Sword.

"That won't work," Hiei said shortly. "Kurama has to command the plants."

"Yeah, but Kurama is unconscious!"

"Then wake him up."

"Yeah, well—" Before Kuwabara could retort, the vines snaked away and slithered back into the ground. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara looked up. Ookami was standing in front of them, with the support of Keisui.

"It helps if you know how to talk to them," smiled the wolf demon. His companion grunted and hauled him over his shoulder.

"That's enough out of you for today. Now go to sleep," Keisui muttered. He walked calmly off the stage, placed his injured teammate tenderly on the grass next to Junsui and walked back to the stage. "Now, I shall fight you, team Urameshi!"

"No! I want to fight!" Shouka yelled from the grass.

Keisui turned around to look at Shouka, who was waving her arm off, and sighed. "Ok, you can fight. Just don't get yourself beat up like those two idiots, ok?"

"No way!" the shinobi girl smiled. "They'll be fried to a crisp before I'm through with them!"

"We'll see about that," Keisui laughed. "Have fun."

"Well? Who wants to fight me?" Shouka asked, bouncing up to the stage.

"I can't," Kuwabara said. "You know I can't hit girls."

"Well, I want to fight the big guy," Yusuke said, making a fist. "Kurama's out, and Akuryou's… … Forget Akuryou! Well Hiei, looks like it's your turn!"

"Hn," Hiei said, walking toward the arena. "If it can't be helped."

"Well, ladies and gentlemen! I hope you ready for a hot battle, cause we've got a fire demon and a fire shinobi in the ring! Fighters ready? BEGIN!"

"Wow, so you're Hiei?" Shouka asked, fireballs igniting in her hands. "You're awfully short!"

"Hn," Hiei grunted, drawing his blade.

"Well, don't hold back cause I'm a girl!" Shouka said, smirking. "Cause I ain't holding back!" She yelled, launching fireballs at Hiei. The fire demon dodged them easily, and went in for the kill. The fire shinobi tried to dodge, but she wasn't quick enough. Hiei's sword went straight through her right shoulder.

"Hn, I missed," he muttered, sounding disappointed.

"I'm not through yet!" Shouka yelled, pain causing her voice to shake.

"That's what they all say," Hiei said without emotion, slashing viciously.

The fire shinobi slumped to the ground with a cry, bleeding profusely. Her arm was almost completely severed from her body.

"Um… I'll start the count now!" Kori announced uneasily. "One! Two!"

"W-wait!" the girl was trying to sit up, despite her wounds. "I…I'm not dead yet!"

"You will be, if you keep bleeding like that."

"I would rather die than disgrace my team!"

"Hn. You're just like that ice one last time," Hiei muttered, hitting her with the handle of his sword.

"Eight! Nine! And… TEN! Hiei wins the battle!"

Hiei walked calmly off the arena. Keisui stalked onto the stage and picked up Shouka gently. Then he shot the short fire youkai a murderous glare.

) Meanwhile (

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Putting your arm around me!"

"I'm not!" Korosu said innocently, his arm slinking away at once.

"Liar," Akuryou hissed, swearing fluently in two languages.

"Tsk," the youkai smirked. "Don't swear like that young lady!"

"I am NOT A LADY!" Akuryou yelled. She grabbed the intruding hand and flipping Korosu onto his back, then ran as quickly as she could toward the stadium.

"Oi! That ain't very nice! Come back here Akuryouuuuu!" Korosu's wailing voice faded slowly.

"Enma damn him!" Akuryou swore. "I'm on the FRICKIN OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE ISLAND!" She looked up as she ran and yelled to the sky, "DETECTIVE, YOU BETTER LEAVE ONE FOR ME!"

) Meanwhile (

"Alright then, chose your next fighters!"

"Heh," Keisui smirked, flicking his short ponytail to one side. "My turn!"

"Alright!" Yusuke said happily. "My tu—ah… ah… … ACHOO!"

"What's wrong, Urameshi? Coming down with something? Makaian flues have awful affects on humans, you know?" Keisui asked teasingly.

"Eh, it was nothing," Yusuke replied, rubbing his nose. "So, what's your element? We've fought water, lightning, and fire."

"You'll see," Keisui said, smirking even more.

"Fighters ready? BEGIN!"

"Let's see what you can do, Yusuke Urameshi!" Keisui laughed. Thunderclouds rolled in above the stadium.

"Bring it!"

* * *

Sorry guys, short chapter! I just thought it would be a good place to stop…

* * *

Kurama: Well, it seems that Akuryou _still_ has not arrived at the stadium… And I wonder what Keisui's element is? And what in the three worlds is Akuryou going to do about that annoying youkai? Find out next time, on Yu Yu Hakusho! 


	11. Peace at Last or Not?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, and my characters belong to themselves. (kinda contradicted myself ())

Episode 11

"I am Arashi Tsukai Keisui, the Storm Shinobi!" Keisui yelled. "I can use all elements, making me invincible! You may have been lucky before, but your luck ends now! I'm gonna kick your –"

"I don't know about the invincibility, but I _do_ know that you talk way too damn much," Yusuke interrupted, sticking his finger in his ear. "Can we just fight already?"

"Don't interrupt me, you fool!" Keisui scolded, whacking Yusuke in the head. "I didn't finish talking!"

"Which proves my point! Let's just fight already!"

Before the Shinobi leader could reply, the announcer, Kori, yelled, "Well, since Yusuke seems so eager to fight… Ready? BEGIN!"

"How annoying. Humans are so impatient," Keisui sighed. A gust of wind blew across the stadium, chilling everyone to the bone. "Well, if you're so eager to die…" Lightning struck down on various points around the stadium, vaporizing youkai that were too close. The largest lightning bolt yet struck right were Yusuke was standing. The shocked Spirit Detective jumped back, his shirt slightly singed. He barely had time to recover because Keisui was already sending more lightning bolts at him.

"Damn it!" Yusuke swore as gashes appeared on his arms and legs.

"What's wrong, Urameshi? Tired already?" Keisui laughed. He put his hand out, palm up. Keisui's bright green spirit energy gathered into a rapidly spinning ball. "Die!" He smirked, charging at Yusuke.

"Hell no! I'm just getting started!" Yusuke yelled, shooting his Spirit Gun at Keisui's ball of reiki. The explosion rocked the entire stadium, covering it in dust and debris.

"Can you guys see anything?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, I can't see the fighters right now… can anyone else?" Kori coughed. "Well, we'll just have to wait till the smoke clears!"

"I hope Urameshi's ok…"

"He'd better be. Or else you'd have to fight him and then we'd be in _real _trouble."

"Shut up, midget."

The stadium eventually cleared, revealing the two fighters standing right in front of each other, looking around. The moment Keisui spotted Yusuke, he whacked in on the head.

"What the hell was that for! We could have both been killed, dumbass!" He yelled.

"Oh, shut up! We're fighting, aren't we!" Yusuke yelled back. The two glared at each other, then jumped back.

"Spirit Gun!"

"Hell Fire Blast!"

Spirit Energy and Fire met with another ground-shaking explosion. The stadium was once again covered with dust and smoke.

"I am disgusted," came Keisui's voice. "I expected the previous winner of the tournament to have at least SOME fighting grace." He brushed dust off his pants. "BUT YOU!" He yelled, pointed his finger accusingly at Yusuke. "YOU fight like a BRUTE! Randomly blowing things up!"

"Look who's talking!" Yusuke yelled back, giving him the finger. "Rooster head!"

"You little—"

"Don't you call me little!"

"This is… unexpected…" Kurama said, as the two team leaders bickered onstage.

"He _does_ look kind of like a rooster…" said Kuwabara. "A green one."

"All right, Yusuke. You asked for it!" Keisui muttered darkly. He held out his hands like he was holding basketballs in them. "Watch closely, Spirit Detective! This is my ultimate technique that few are privileged to see."

"I feel so _special_," Yusuke said sarcastically.

"You better." A sea green ball of reiki the size of a basketball appeared in Keisui's hands. Small flashes of electricity and flame scurried around the balls as they vibrated and hummed. "Nobody who has been up against this has ever survived."

"Well, I'll be the first!"

"Doubtful," Keisui smirked. "The reiki is spinning very quickly, and as soon as it hits you, it'll blow a nice clean hole right through you."

"That's easy. I just have to keep away from that ball!"

"Not really. Now DIE! Inner Storm!" The shinobi leader charged. Yusuke stood his ground.

"URAMESHI! What are you doing! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kuwabara screamed.

"Be quiet, you fool."

"Shut up shrimp!"

"That stance!" Junsui gasped, awake now. Everyone looked at him. "But… I don't remember where!"

Everyone fell over with a loud thud.

"Yusuke used that technique in the last tournament," Kurama said.

"You mean THAT technique?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't tell me he's going to…"

"Well, he's taking the stance!"

Keisui ignored all of the hissing and whispering, charging straight at the spirit detective. Spirit energy gathered around Yusuke's left hand, causing it to glow slightly. When Keisui's ball of energy struck at Yusuke, he used his left hand to block and knock it out of the way. The ball of reiki landed a few feet away, drilling into the stadium and splitting the stadium into two places. Keisui didn't look surprised, but his astonishment grew when Yusuke punched him as hard as he could in the stomach with his right hand.

"Spirit Wave!"

The force of the punch sent Keisui flying into the audience.

"Whew," Yusuke whistled, looking at his left hand. It was burnt and blistered badly. "Glad I put some spirit energy into that…"

"Damn you…" Keisui rose up out of the rubble, snapping, "that HURT dumbass!"

"Well, we're FIGHTING aren't we!" Yusuke retorted.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Keisui muttered sleepily. "I'm a wee bit tired dad… I'm gonna go to sleep…" and he slumped to the floor. The surrounding youkai stepped forward cautiously.

"Well, it seems that team leader Keisui is… unable to battle?" Kori said uncertainly as braver demons crept forward to poke the unconscious shinobi with sticks. "In that case, Yusuke Urameshi is the winner!"

"Yes!" Yusuke laughed. "Now… one more idiot to go!"

"Heh, like you'll have a chance­ to beat me!" Reisho replied arrogantly.

"That's easy," Yusuke snorted.

"Excuse me, Team Urameshi!" A girl dressed in a red qi pao said quietly but clearly into a microphone. All heads turned. The girl had long, reddish black hair. Two small, red-feathered wings peeked around her arms. The demons behind her could see a tail of long, red feathers waving gently as she walked down the stairs. "I would like to know where your fifth team member is," she continued, putting her hands on her hips. Her tone of voice was quiet and soothing, but commanding all the same.

"Well, she's not feeling well," Yusuke replied automatically. "Who are _you_?"

"My name is Tori. I was supposed to be the commentator, but I was unable to attend earlier." She swished her long hair. "If your fifth member is not present, you are to be disqualified."

"What? But no one cared before!" Yusuke yelled.

"You were lucky, as no one noticed it. Whoever did notice, however, did not bother to mention it," Tori replied calmly, raising her eyebrow at Kori, who looked nervous.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Our last member's—" Yusuke was interrupted by a loud BANG. Several demons suffered whiplash after turning their heads so quickly,

"Yo, Urameshi. You guys still alive over there?" Akuryou asked, strolling briskly into the stadium. Small twigs and leaves stuck to her clothing and hair. Her face seemed neutral, but her eyes were smoldering. The red in her eyes was slowly darkening back to black. Unseen by most, a black shadow flitted away into the audience.

"Psh, of course we're alive. We're glad you came, though. If you hadn't—"

"We would have been disqualified. I know."

"Well, whatever."

"So, how many are left?"

"One guy. Reisho," Yusuke replied, walking up to the stadium. Akuryou cut him off.

"If I may. I have quite a bit of frustration to blow off."

"Go ahead."

As the assassin approached the stage, Reisho shivered with the recognition of his opponent.

"Long time no see, eh Reisho?" Akuryou smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"Well, since the 5th member of team Urameshi has shown up, shall the battle commence?" Kori said, glancing warily at Tori. The bird girl nodded. "In that case, let the match BEGIN!"

"I hope the hospital here has room for one more," Akuryou said, leaping in for the kill.

"Wow! Reisho never stood a _chance_! In less than 5 seconds, the assassin has completely destroyed him!" Kori yelled into her mic. Akuryou stalked off the stage.

"Decapitated, more like," Yusuke muttered as the commentator started her count.

"Well guys, that concludes the second round of our Ankoku Bujutsukai! Team Urameshi, rest up for the third round! We will notify you when it will take place. Thank you!" As soon as Kori finished her little speech, she jumped off the stadium and ran as fast as she could toward one of the side entrances, Tori hot in pursuit.

) Later (

"Well, I guess we did pretty OK!" Yusuke said happily, settling into a couch.

"Speak for yourself," Kuwabara grumbled. "I didn't get to fight at all."

"Sorry 'bout that," Akuryou said, taking a sip of her tea.

"No problem."

"I wish there was someone here worth fighting though," Yusuke said.

"What makes you say that? Some of the strongest fighters in all three worlds come to participate in the Ankoku Bujutsukai," Akuryou said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I know, but there's been stronger people. Like Toguro—"

"TOGURO! You want to fight TOGURO again!" Kuwabara yelped. "Last time, you guys wrecked the entire ISLAND!"

"No that was Sakyo's bomb…"

"Well, you know, fighting someone Toguro's level would be fun. I haven't met someone I couldn't beat easily since… … well, there was Sensui too," Yusuke sighed with remorse. At his last comment, Akuryou choked on her tea and coughed violently for several moments.

"Shinobu," she finally managed to choke out.

"Eh?" Yusuke looked bewildered.

"Shinobu," Akuryou turned to fix the spirit detective with a fierce glare. "How did you know him?"

"Wha—? I…"

"How did you know him?" the assassin's eyes glinted with a hostility that Yusuke and the others had not seen from her before, each word strongly emphasized. Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei watched quietly, unsure of what to do or say.

* * *

YOSH! FINALLY finished another chapter

Me: I'll do the preview this time

Kori: I want to do it! I _am_ the announcer after all!

Me: … if you say so…

Kori: Yay! so, WELL, it seems that Akuryou has some acquaintance with previous Spirit Detective Sensui Shinobu! You think she'll be mad if she finds out Yusuke's the one that killed him? gasps tee hee. I sure hope not he's really cute… And what happened to that creepy stalker demon Korosu? When's the next fight going to start? Will some new friends show up? Find out next time, on Yu Yu Hakusho!


End file.
